Cul-De-Sac: Second Generation
by KittyKatBella
Summary: A PM RP I did with my friend XxNinjaCatBabyxX, now XxTheJennaVincentxX. A sequel to 'The Next Step.' Begins a month after the girls are born. Bella, Eddy, Edd and Andie have a few struggles and a few laughs with parenting, along with a few more kids, not all of them their own. Please leave reviews!
1. A Month Old

**Me: HEEEEEY! Finally onto the sequel of 'The Next Step' meaning I'm finally done with 'The Next Step.' Jenna, (Not her real name) still doesn't have her phone, soooo...she'll say something when she can. Also, Ryland is Andie's daughter.**

* * *

It was a chilly March 14th when I woke this morning. I yawned and turned over to see Eddy still asleep. I slowly got out of bed wearing my pajamas and tip-toed down the hall to check on Izzy. I looked at the sleeping Izzy. She had cat ears and a tail. I walked back into our room and saw Eddy awake.

"Morning," I smiled. his eyes were still focusing.

"Hey, I had this crazy, crazy dream," He said in a yawn.

"What about?" I asked.

"We were at Mondo A Go-Go and Andie was beating up my brother. I woke up when she smiled at me and said 'I got you mate'," Eddy explained, "Crazy, right?"

"Very," I said, "Well, since we're up, how about some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy said, "Hey, I don't think Sockhead came home from Andie's house last night."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's moving in," I said.

"Why? He never really was that kinda person," Eddy said.

"This is the fifth night this month he slept over," I said.

"Maybe he's just helping out," Eddy said, "Hopefully they're not sleeping together."

"I don't think Doppio D is like THAT," I laughed.

"Yeah, I bet that he hasn't even kissed Andie. She probably kisses him first," Eddy laughed. I laughed.

"C'Mon, let's have breakfast," I said.

"You want some of my famous omelets?" Eddy asked. I giggled slightly.

"Sure," I said, "But you know how picky I am." Eddy fixed our breakfast and yawned.

"I might need an after breakfast nap," He said.

"Didn't sleep well?" I asked. I heard crying, "Well, someone's up." I went to get Izzy. Eddy ate his breakfast and lay on the couch. I walked in carrying Izzy and saw Eddy napping. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Eddy woke up. I was breastfeeding Izzy, smiling slightly and stroking her hair.

"Bella, I had the strangest dream," Eddy said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said, "Me, you, Andie, and Sockhead were in a forest. Andie was looking at us nervously. She sighed and told us something incredible."

"What?" I asked. Eddy looked over at me.

"She told us that she was born with the power to talk to animals," He said. I shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't born with mine, but I do have the ability," I said, "Comes with the cat ears."

"Right, but there's something wrong with the dream," Eddy said, "It was far too real, and I think the forest was Peach Creek Reservation."

"So?" I said, "Lots of dreams seem far too real. Once I had a dream where these aliens captured half the cul-de-sac and forced them to make stuff. The scariest part was that I would never see you again." I shuddered.

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy said, "But something was different about this dream." He looked at me worriedly and sighed, "It's like an event that's going to happen in the future, that's what I mean by different."

"That is weird," I said. Eddy nodded.

"Hey, shouldn't Sockhead been back, like, five minutes ago?" He asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe he got held up." Eddy's eyes fell to Izzy.

"Maybe with his little girlfriend," He joked.

"Heh, yeah," I laughed lightly. Izzy was done so I pulled up my shirt and went to burp her. Eddy looked away and smirked.

"Maybe they'd have another kid together," He joked again. I laughed.

"Maybe," I said.

"Andie would have to make the first move again," Eddy joked again. I laughed again.

"She'd probably do most of the work," Eddy laughed harder.

"Ok, stop," I laughed, "I can't breathe!" Eddy saw a black cat in the window giving him Andie's death glare.

"Hey, isn't that Shadow," I said. I stopped laughing and turned to see.

"I think so," I said. The window was unlocked from last night since it was a little bit warm. Shadow lifted the window up a little bit and slipped through.

"That is not true. That is mean and Andie shall know about this," He told me. He looked at Felice and winked. Felice giggled in a cat-like fashion. Shadow glared at Eddy and hissed. Eddy looked nervously at me.

"What's up with shadow?" He asked. I cleared my throat and spoke exactly as Shadow.

"That is not true," I said, "That is mean and Andie will know about this." I cleared my throat. Eddy laughed.

"How can she know if she can't understand you?" He asked. Shadow glared at Eddy and his face relaxed.

"She can talk to animals," He said.

"She CAN talk to animals!" I gasped, "Awesome!" Eddy paled as Shadow meowed loudly. We heard a knock on the door. Shadow jumped off of Eddy and went to open the door. He glanced nervously at me. Izzy was reaching and trying to grab Shadow. Shadow opened the door and standing right there was Andie.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" She asked. Shadow glared at Eddy.

"He was making jokes about you and Edd, saying that he was with his little girlfriend; saying that you and Edd would have another kid together, and that you would have to do all the work," Shadow told Andie. Her eyes turned soul-less grey and she stared at Eddy.

"Seriously? Again Eddy?"

Izzy giggled and reached out to Andie. Andie smiled.

"Hi baby, hello Izzy," She said. Felice meowed and ran herself around Andie's legs.

"Hello Felice, how are you?" Andie asked. Eddy raised his eyebrow at her.

"What just happened?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Hey, where's Doppio D?" I asked.

At the house with Ryland," Andie said, "I told him that I would be right back."

"Cool," I nodded, "How is she, anyway?"

"She's okay. Today she got got a hold of the baby powder and shook it all over Double D's face," Andie laughed, "He looked like a snowman." I laughed.

"Did you take a picture?" I asked, "Cuz I wanna see that!"

"Yeah, I actually got a new phone on Saturday," Andie said. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. Andie choked on a laugh. I laughed.

"This reminds me of the time we were pretending to be secret agents and accidently ruining Jimmy's birthday party," I said, "Doppio D made a smoke ball or something, and when Eddy set it off, the whole room was covered in white powder. Ruined my good dress." I glared at Eddy. He sulked in his seat. Andie choked on her laugh.

"Can I tell you something weird?" She asked.


	2. Short Nap

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. Andie sat down next to me and Izzy.

"Double D was on the couch with me last night when we were watching a movie, and I fell asleep at the end," She started in a whisper, "When I woke up this morning, he was asleep next to me and the house wasn't even covered in labels. Weird right?"

"Very," I said, my eyes wide.

"I have no idea why, though," Andie said.

"Me either," I said, "Although, there are a few rare times where it's happened."

"Yeah, you know it's a problem when one of the smartest kids can't figure something out," Andie said. I smiled.

"I should get home," She said, "See you later mates."

"Arrivederci," I waved.

* * *

At around noon, after I fed Izzy, I put her down for a nap. Eddy looked at me.

"That was so weird, I thought Andie would beat some sense into me, but she didn't," He said.

"Yeah," I nodded and sat down on the couch next to Eddy.

"What stopped her?" Eddy asked. Shadow was still here. He sat next to Felice and licked her like he was changing the subject.

"I have no idea," He told me.

"How should I know?" I asked, "I'm a bit tired." I yawned, "Is it ok if I take a short cat nap?" Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," He said. I yawned and laid my head on Eddy's chest, smiling up at him. Eddy ruffled my hair.

"I wonder if when Andie leans on Sockhead, she gets pushed away," He laughed. Shadow scratched him and growled in his throat. I swatted Eddy's hand.

"Don't touch my hair," I growled. Shadow laughed in a cat laugh.

"Sorry, I forgot," Eddy said.

"Suuuure," I rolled my eyes, "After seven years, you still forget." Shadow was laughing harder and, since he was on the back of the couch with Felice, he fell off and laughed in the floor. Felice looked down at Shadow. Shadow got up and walked in front of the couch then snuggled up next to Felice, still laughing. I yawned and closed my eyes.

* * *

Me: Sorry about the short chapter. But you'll see why I stopped it short in the next chapter.


	3. Wedding Day

**Me: The kids are four months old.**

* * *

(Not Bella's POV)

Eddy was a nervous wreck.

"This is actually happening," He said to himself, "Damn, I'm so nervous."

"It'll be alright, Eddy," Edd said.

"Dude, I'm freaking out," Eddy said.

"Just take deep breaths," Edd said. Eddy tried to calm down but he couldn't. He grabbed a paper bag and breathed into it.

Andie was sitting in the crowd, Izzy and Ryland on her lap. Andie was wearing a beautiful pink dress and heels. Andie was sitting next to Nazz and Kevin.

"I don't think that I'll be here in the next few years," She said.

"What? Why?" Nazz asked. But before Andie could answer, 'Here Comes The Bride' started playing on a piano. Andie smiled and stood up with everyone else.

(Bella's POV)

I smiled nervously as I walked down the aisle, wearing a white-and-red dress and holding white roses with a red rose in the middle. Andie gave me a reassuring smile. She started tearing up with joy. Luckily, she was wearing waterproof mascara. I saw Izzy, who was dressed up in a similar red-and-white dress, laugh and reach out her arms towards me. I smiled and stood in front of Eddy up front. Andie sat down and pulled a tissue out of her purse to wipe her eyes. She felt like when she watched Titanic: melty hearted.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The man said, "We are gathered here today to join in marrage two souls, Eddy McGee and Bella Valsto." Eddy looked nervously at me and smiled. I nervously smiled back. This was one of the biggest days in my life. As the man went on, I glanced at the crowd and saw multiple girls- and a few boys- crying, including Edd. Eddy looked at me. I could hear Edd crying lightly behind me and smiled a little bit.

"Do you, Eddy, take Bella to be your wife?" The man asked.

"I do," Eddy said.

"And do you, Bella, take Eddy to be your husband?" The man asked.

"I do," I smiled, tears in my eyes.

"You may kiss the bride," The man said. Eddy took my hands and kissed me. I kissed back, barely being able to control my smile. This was really happening. We were really married. Andie looked at Edd and had that odd sparkle in her eyes. Andie raised her eyebrow and smirked. Of course she was messing with him. She didn't want to get married this fast. Someone started singing 'Love is in Bloom' from MLP and I looked and saw Andie.

 _Love Is In Bloom._

 _A beautiful bride_

 _A handsome groom._

 _Two hearts becoming one._

 _A bond that cannot be undone_

Eddy choked on a laugh and smiled at me.

* * *

At the after-party thing:

Me and Eddy were talking to Edd and Andie. I was holding Izzy and a glass of wine. Eddy smirked at Andie and Edd.

"So, do you think that you're going to get married?" Eddy asked. Andie blushed and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, you're a cute couple," I said.

"W-well, I-I don't know," Andie said. She was starting to turn tomato red.

"Well, if you do, we'll be there," I said, "Oh, did I tell you? Eddy booked our honeymoon for Kalahari!"

"What's Kalahari?" Andie asked.

"The biggest indoor water park in the country!" I squealed, "I went there once as a kid."

"I've never been there," Andie said, "Swimming isn't my thing."

"I ADORE swimming!" I said, "And Nazz is gonna watch Izzy when we leave. Unless you want to."

"I don't mind," Andie smiled. She slipped her hand into Edd's and leaned onto his shoulder.

"Alright," I said, then added nervously, "But, um, she's breastfed." Andie's eyes looked shattered. She looked down at her lap.

"So is Ryland," She said quietly. Andie blushed a little bit. I laughed.

"Well, good luck," I said. Andie smiled a little bit and she looked at Edd who had his arm around her.

* * *

At the end of the wedding, me and Eddy drove off to Kalahari, our bags already packed. I leaned out the passenger seat window and threw the flower bouquet, which landed on top of Izzy, who was in Andie's arms. Eddy smiled.

"Kalahari, here we come," He said.

"Woo-hoo!" I yelled out the window, "We're going to Kalahari!" Eddy laughed.

"Be careful that you don't fall out," He said.

"I won't," I laughed, pulling my head in and sighing, "I can't believe we're really married. I've dreamt about this day for eight years."

"Yeah, same here," Eddy said, "Hopefully Andie and Sockhead will get married."

"I think they will," I smiled, "They really do belong together."

"Yeah, they should be together," Eddy said. I smiled and yawned.

"Whew, all that dancing wore me out," I said, "And I'm a little light-headed do to the wine. I'm gonna take a quick catnap." I leaned the seat back and closed my eyes.

Eddy kept driving.


	4. Another Dream

I awoke when we arrived at Kalahari. We got our room key and put our stuff on one of those lobby carts. We pushed it into the escalator and to our room.

"Whoa, this place is awesome," Eddy said.

"Totally," I said, "Outdoor hot tubs, water slides, a wave pool, AND they even have an arcade!" I said. We entered our room and I plopped down on the bed.

"And it's just us," Eddy said.

"Yup," I beamed. Eddy went into the bathroom and came out wearing his swim trunks.

"Your turn," He said. I went into the bathroom and changed into my bikini.

"Ready for the pool?" Eddy asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Eddy's neck before giving him a kiss. Eddy smiled and grabbed his wallet.

"Let's go then," He said. I was bouncing slightly as we walked out the door, "Easy, Bell."

"I can't help it," I said, "This place is the best!"

"I know, right?" Eddy said.

"When I was here the first time, I won a Minecraft Enderman in the claw machine in the arcade," I said.

"Cool," Eddy said.

"I know, right?!" I squealed. We arrived at the wave pool.

"Come on, I'll push you in the inner tube," Eddy said.

"Wee!" I squealed. I pulled on my swimming mask, the one that covers the nose as well, and got an inner tube. Eddy pushed me far into the pool. As soon as we were, he tipped me out of the tube. He laughed. I took a deep breath and just floated there for a minute before popping up. Eddy splashed me when I popped up.

"Gotcha," He said. I splashed him back, laughing. Eddy picked me up and tossed me into the water. I surfaced, laughing. A buzz sounded and I clambered back into the tube. The waves began. Eddy held onto the inner tube.

"This is fun!" He said. I was cheering loudly and hanging on to the tube. Eddy smirked at me and acted like he was going to tip me out.

* * *

After we swam for a while, we dried off and got some food.

"Hey, watch this," Eddy said. He took his spoon and put a piece of food on the other end. He hit the big end and the food landed in his mouth. I clapped lightly and laughed. Eddy took a bow and his phone buzzed. He checked it and saw a cute picture of Izzy and Ryland sitting on the couch together.

"Check this out," He said, handing me the phone.

"Aww," I smiled. I took out my own phone.

Me: Hey, how's Izzy?

 _Doppio_ D: She's a bit upset that you're not here, but she's being well behaved.

Eddy took his phone out and texted Edd.

Me: Are you ever gonna propose to Andie, like ever? Just asking.

I finished my chicken fingers and leaned against Eddy's shoulder.

"This was the best day ever," Eddy said.

"It'll only get better," I giggled.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

* * *

We swam until about 11:00 then headed back to our room. Eddy flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm so tired," He said.

"You got enough left to, I dunno, fool around a little?" I asked in a quiet giggle. Eddy got up, grabbed me, and threw me onto the bed. He pinned me down and started tickling me. I started laughing and crawled up to the head of the bed. Eddy grabbed my legs and dragged me back down. He lifted my shirt up and gave me a raspberry. I laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

Eddy passed out from sheer exhaustion. I smiled at Eddy and pulled the blanket up, covering both of us.

* * *

(The next morning)

I woke up to see Eddy still asleep. Yawning, I pulled my clothes back on and got up to make some breakfast.

"Stop screaming so loud!" Eddy yelled, sitting straight up in a cold sweat.

"What?" I asked, looking over, "I'm not screaming."

"No, I had another dream," Eddy said.

"Oh," I said, "What about?"

"Andie was in the hospital screaming at the top of her lungs. Sockhead was sitting next to her holding her hand. You were sitting next to me and focused on Andie. I guess I was about to say stop screaming so loud," Eddy said.

"Wow," I said, "Well, c'mon, why don't you have some breakfast?"

"O-okay," Eddy said, "Why was she screaming though?"

"Well, let me think," I said, "Screaming in the hospital while Doppio D held her hand, she was probably giving birth." Eddy paled.

"Maybe it was a dream about Ryland's birth," He shrugged.

"Yeah," I nodded. Eddy froze.

"It couldn't have been, you and I were busy with Izzy," He said.

"Well, maybe you just pictured us there," I said, "Anything can happen in a dream."

"No, I remember, Ryland and Izzy were on the floor," Eddy said, pale, "By your feet."


	5. Check Up

**Me: These dreams were Jenna's ideas. Not mine.**

* * *

"Well, then, I don't know," I shrugged.

"I'm going to check on her, that dream was too real," Eddy said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Andie's number and put her on speaker.

"I'm gonna ask how Izzy's doing, too," I said. Andie answered in a whisper.

"Eddy? What's up?" She asked. Eddy paled and choked on his words.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He asked. She coughed.

"What are you, crazy?" Andie asked, "I just had Ryland last month. No I'm not pregnant, silly goose."

"Hey, how's Izzy doing?" I called over. I heard babbling over the phone.

"She's up with Rye," Andie whispered, "Double D was up almost all night with Ryland and he's asleep. That's why I'm whispering."

"Oh, ok," I said , "Yeah, Izzy wakes up a few times a night, just like I do." Andie laughed a little bit.

"Yeah. Oh, Rye, please don't do that. Ryland, no." Andie started laughing hysterically.

"What'd she do?" I asked.

"She spilled her powder onto Double D's lap," Andie laughed, "It looks like he took a whole bag of flour and poured it on himself." Eddy laughed a little bit. I laughed, too. Andie's laugh muffled as we heard Edd wake up.

"M-morning b-baby," Andie choked out.

"Well, we should go," I yawned, "I need some breakfast."

"Okay, I'm also in trouble," Andie said, "Later mates." I was about to ask what for, but Andie hung up before I could. Eddy shrugged and went to the kitchen area.

"Maybe Double D was going to freak out about the powder being hard to get out," He said.

"Hey, grab me a pop tart, won't ya?" I asked, leaning my head back so I was looking upside down over the back of the chair.

"Okay," Eddy said. He came back with a pop tart and a doughnut.

"Yummy, strawberry!" I cheered.

"Okay, where to first?" Eddy asked.

"How about the arcade?" I suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," Eddy said.

"Ok, let's get dressed first," I said, looking down at my pajamas.

"Yeah," Eddy nodded. I went into the bathroom and changed into my clothes. Eddy went into the bathroom and came out wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Let's have some fun," He said.

"We did last night," I giggled.

"The other kind of fun," Eddy said.

"I know," I said. Eddy grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Okay, I'm ready," He said. I gave Eddy a long kiss before we headed out the door. We walked down the hall and arrived at the arcade.

"I love arcades," Eddy said.

"Me, too," I said. Eddy smiled at me.

"A bit of a random question," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you ever miss the show?" Eddy asked.

"Well, a little, I guess," I said.

"Yeah, the show was pretty cool," Eddy frowned.

"But now we have a bunch of kick-ass fans who write awesome FanFic!" I grinned, then turned towards the screen, "Keep it up, Em!" Eddy smiled.

"Your friend has gone crazy," He said into the screen.

"I've always been crazy," I laughed.

"It's a shame that I can't meet her," Eddy told me.

"Yeah, she's awesome," I said. We saw a girl fall out of the screen.

"You called?" She asked.


	6. Biggest Fourth Wall Break Ever

**Me: XD XD XD Emily, AKA XxTheJennaVincentxX AKA XxNinjaCatBabyxX AKA Hurricaneemily07, yo hilarious!**

* * *

Eddy's eyes widened at her.

"A-are- you're," He stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm Emily. Nice to finally meet you."

"Awesome!" I said. Another girl fell out, "My real life counterpart!"

"I guess I'm the girl version of Eddy," Emily laughed. She threw her arm around IRL me.

"How?" IRL me said, "You're not an extreme pervert."

"Preach it!" I laughed. Emily and Eddy smiled.

"Nah, I think Andie is your counterpart," He said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing," Emily said.

"Ok, Well, we gotta go," IRL me said, "Bye bye!" Emily frowned.

"Come on, Bella, it's not like we get this chance everyday," She said, "Besides, we have our purses and swimsuits." Emily snapped her fingers and two purses and swimsuits appeared.

(No)

Emily sulked and jumped into the screen.

"Ok," I waved bye and turned to Eddy, "C'mon."

"Okay," Eddy said, "That was so cool."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What game do you want to play first?" Eddy asked.

"Claw machine!" I clapped. Eddy smiled.

"Let's do this," He said.

* * *

After the arcade, we had some lunch.

"This morning was awesome," Eddy said.

"It was," I agreed, "Then again, any morning I spend with you is." I smiled and kissed Eddy, moving onto his lap. Eddy smiled and paled.

"Bella, I don't think that I used a condom last night," He whispered nervously.

"What?!" I cried quietly, paling.

"I-I I'm sorry, you're the one who rushed me," Eddy said.

"Not THAT much!" I squealed out of nerves, "Aw, man, I was just done with being pregnant!"

"Bella, people are staring," Eddy said.

"Sorry," I said, "But, just, let's go back to the room and talk." Eddy frowned and blushed.

"Okay," He said. When we entered the room, I sat down on the bed and sobbed into my hands. Eddy went into the bathroom and locked himself in. He slid down the door and hugged his knees. I looked up.

"E-Eddy?" I said, "Eddy?"

"I don't know if I want to come out right now," Eddy said. I frowned slightly.

"I feel so bad," He said. I leaned back on the bed.

"There's really no way out of this," I spoke, "If I am..."

"You could get an abortion," Eddy said.

"No," I growled, "Abortion is just two more eyes that will never see. One more mouth that will never speak. Two more ears that will never hear. One more life...that will never be lived." Eddy banged his head against the door.

"F*ck you condoms, you sons of b*tch*s," He said. He banged his head too hard and it hurt, "Ow, f*ck*ng f*ck duck door."

"Are you ok, Eddy?" I asked. He got a flair of anger.

"No, I'm not okay. I got you pregnant again," He growled. He got up and beat on the door, "You're f*ck*ng pregnant and it's all my fault for not using a f*ck*ng condom." He was a little bit too strong and busted the bathroom door down.

"Eddy!" I stared at him, "Calm down. It'll be alright. At least we know what to do this time around."

"I'm sorry," Eddy said, "Don't tell anyone about the door."

"Well, they're gonna find out anyway," I said.

"Awesome," Eddy said sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's do something to take our minds off of it for now," I said.

"You wanna go swimming?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," I beamed.

"Okay, I'm not sure how we're going to change with the bathroom door on the floor," Eddy said.

"Riiiight," I said.

"I'll get changed while you turn around?" Eddy suggested.

"Ok," I said, "I'm wearing my swimsuit under my clothes." Eddy walked over to me and turned me around. Then he walked over to the bed and changed.

"Okay, let's go," Eddy said.

"Swimming!" I cheered. Eddy grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"Remember, say nothing about the door," He whispered.

"Ok," I said. We headed to the water slide.

"I love the water slide," Eddy said.

"Me too," I agreed. We arrived at the water slide and walked up the stairs.

"Damn long lines," Eddy sighed.

"That's what you do at Kalahari," I said. Eddy groaned.

"I hate waiting in lines," He said.

"Ditto," I sighed, "But there's no way around it." Eddy crossed his arms and leaned against the railing.

"Yeah," He grumbled. I leaned up against Eddy. After ten minutes of waiting, it was our turn.

"Finally," Eddy said. We cheered and yelled loudly as we slid down. When we got to the bottom, Eddy thought of a new place to go.

"You wanna go to the lazy river?" He asked.

"I love the lazy river," I smiled.

"Yeah, it's really fun," Eddy said. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then," Eddy said, pulling me out of the raft. We walked- well, sorta ran- over to the lazy river. We climbed into one of the double tubes.


	7. Ill Return

Eddy smiled and put his arm around me.

"Whoo-hoo," He said. I laughed and leaned back, closing my eyes.

We finished the ride and grabbed some dinner. After dinner, we headed back to the room. Eddy laid down on the bed and sighed.

"Another great day," He said.

"It was," I smiled. Eddy pulled off his swimsuit when I turned around and pulled on a pair of shorts. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.

"I'm so tired," Eddy yawned.

"Ditto," I sighed, pulling on my nightgown and taking off my swimsuit from underneath. Eddy smiled at me and passed out. I crawled into bed and kissed Eddy goodnight.

* * *

(The next morning)

I woke up the next morning not feeling so great. Eddy was up on Instagram checking out his profile. He glanced over at me.

"Babe, you okay?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," I mumbled, "I don't feel so good." Eddy paled like a ghost.

"Like, do you need to go to the bathroom?" He asked nervously.

"No, I-I just feel kinda warm," I said. Eddy put his phone down and gave me a look of concern.

"Like, m-morning s-sickness?" He asked nervously, still pale.

"I don't know," I sighed, "Maybe I just caught something." Eddy had a little bit of color come back.

"Hopefully you caught something," He said. I glared at Eddy.

"I don't see how that's a good thing," I said.

"I didn't use a condom," Eddy said, "I'm hoping that you're not pregnant again."

"Pregnancy sickness starts around six weeks," I said. Eddy sighed.

"Let's just get ready for the day," He said.

"A-actually, I'm thinking we should leave," I said, "If I don't feel well, I'd rather be at home. B-besides, we're going to go soon anyway."

"Yeah, good idea," Eddy said. We started packing up and drove home, me sleeping the whole way. Eddy drove into the driveway and shook my arm.

"Bella, we're home, wake up," He said. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Let's get the stuff," Eddy said. After bringing everything inside, we walked over to Andie's house. Eddy knocked on the door and we waited. She came to the door five minutes later.

"Hey mates, what are you going here so early?" She asked.

"I didn't feel so well, so we came back," I explained. Izzy, who was in Andie's arms, laughed and reached out to us. Andie frowned.

"Maybe you just caught something from the chlorine," She said.

"That's what I thought," I said, "But not from the chlorine. I was thinking more along the lines of food or something." I took Izzy in my arms, "How's my baby?" Izzy laughed then reached towards Eddy. Eddy ruffled Izzy's hair and smiled.

"She was very well behaved," Andie said. I handed Izzy to Eddy and smiled.

"That's good," I said. Andie yawned.

"I kinda just woke up. I let Double D sleep while I was up with them," She said, "I'm okay though."

"Cool," I nodded, "Well, we'll be leaving, then."

"It was nice seeing you," Andie smiled.

"You too," I said as we walked back home.

"I think that Andie's lucky to have Sockhead at hand," Eddy said. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "Alright, I'm gonna nap. You ok with Izzy for a while?"

"Of course," Eddy said. I smiled and went upstairs to lay down.

(Not Bella's POV)

Eddy cuddled Izzy in his arms and smiled at her.

"Hi sunshine, did you miss us?" He whispered. Izzy giggled and bopped Eddy in the nose. Eddy sat her down on the floor.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," He said. Izzy looked up at Eddy and reached out to him, her cat tail sticking up in happiness. Eddy leaned over and ruffled her hair. Izzy laughed and wrapped her arms around Eddy's wrist. Eddy saw a cat wand on the seat next to him and grabbed it. He swung it in front of Izzy. Izzy stared at it for a minute, watching it swing back and forth before reaching out and swatting it. Eddy swung it away whenever she swatted.

"Try to get it," He said happily. Izzy frowned and put out both her hands to grab it, but fell forward. Eddy frowned and scooped her up. Izzy smiled and bopped Eddy on the nose again. She laughed.

"Ow," Eddy said. Izzy yawned. Eddy grabbed a blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered her up. Izzy closed her eyes and snuggled up against Eddy. He smiled and yawned. He put his arm around Izzy and fell asleep.


	8. Proposal

**Me: The next day.**

 **Emily: The day Edd proposes to Andie.**

 **Me: Just start the damn day.**

 **Emily: XD**

* * *

Eddy was on Instagram posting a picture of him and Izzy. By five minutes it already had five hundred likes.

(Bella's POV)

I woke up and came downstairs.

"Morning," I yawned. Izzy, who was sitting with Eddy, laughed and reached out to me. Eddy smiled at me.

"Hey," He said. I picked up Izzy and sat down, kissing her on the head.

"I'm better," I said.

"That's good to know," Eddy said.

"So how was Izzy yesterday?" I asked, "She must have been a little hungry. Poor thing."

"Why are you asking me?" Eddy asked, "I was with you. You should be asking Andie."

"I mean yesterday afternoon, when I was sleeping," I said.

"Oh, no she was okay," Eddy said. We heard a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" I asked, beginning to feed Izzy.

"Of course," Eddy said. He got up and opened the door to Andie. When Eddy walked back in, I looked up.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Andie. She was asking if we could watch Ryland while she went on a date with Sockhead," Eddy said.

"Ok," I smiled, "Izzy and Ryland are, like, best friends."

"They're birth friends," Eddy said, "She'll be over in a little bit."

"Cool," I laughed. We heard a knock on the door.

"Or now," Eddy said. Eddy went to answer the door. He came back in the room holding Ryland and Shadow by his feet. Ryland smiled at Izzy and giggled. Izzy stopped feeding and looked at Ryland, smiling. Eddy set Ryland down on the couch and she smiled at me. Izzy opened and closed her fingers like she was waving and started feeding again. I think Shadow was visiting Felice because when I looked at Ryland, Shadow was sitting next to her. Ryland had her little hand on his back.

"Aw," I smiled. Shadow purred and licked her face.

"God darn it they're adorable," I squealed. Shadow looked at Ryland like she said something.

"How do you already know that?" He asked Ryland.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I have a power that Andie gave me, mind reading," Shadow started, "I just read Ryland's mind and she told me that Eddy is a big meanie. She doesn't like what he does when Eddy tells Andie to stop screaming so loud. It's like she has the power to see the future."

"Weird," I said. Izzy was done feeding so I burped her and she reached out to Eddy. Eddy smiled at her.

* * *

That afternoon, Andie and Edd knocked on the door. I was feeding Izzy and Ryland, so Eddy answered. Eddy opened the door and Andie was bouncing like she drank two cans of red bull.

"Hi, hi, hi," She said happily. Eddy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hey, come on in," He said.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. Andie smiled big at me.

"Hi, hi," She said happily.

"Ciao," I said, "What's got you so felice?" Andie looked at Edd.

"Should I? Or do you want to tell them?" She asked.

"What?" I asked. Edd looked at Andie.

"Ah, w-well, A-Andie, you are welcome to tell them," He stuttered. Andie smiled at him and looked our way.

"Ok, here it goes," She started.

(FLASHBACK!)

 _"Such a beautiful day, don't you think?" Andie asked_

 _"Ah, yes. The flora and fauna is especially beautiful," Edd agreed._

 _"Edd, are you okay?" Andie asked, "You're sweating a little bit."_

 _"Ah, well, I'm kinda nervous," Edd admitted._

 _"What about?" Andie asked. Edd got on one knee and blushed, "Edd what are you doing?"_

 _"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, ever," Edd began, "I don't break my promises." Andie teared up and smiled, "Would you marry me?" Andie got down and threw her arms around Edd and cried tears of joy._

 _"Yes! Of course I'll marry you," Andie said and kissed Edd._

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"Congratulations!" I cried happily.

"Yeah, congratulations," Eddy said. Andie smiled at Edd and put her hand into his hand. Izzy reached over to Edd and Andie.

"Si, that's Uncle _Doppio_ D and Aunt Andie," I smiled. Andie blushed slightly and looked into Edd's eyes and, whenever she did it, they always kissed. Andie threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long romantic kiss. Eddy looked away and put his hand up. I smiled and looked down at a sleepy Izzy. Andie broke apart and looked at Ryland. She yawned and looked back.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home," Andie said.

"Bye," I waved. Andie scooped up Ryland and left with Edd and Shadow.

"That's amazing," Eddy said.

"I know," I said.

"I can't wait to go," Eddy said.


	9. Birth of Chris

**Me: Nine months later in the cul-de-sac. Izzy and Ryland are 13 months old.**

* * *

Well, turns out I was pregnant, and with a beautiful baby boy. Today is May 23ed. Eddy was sitting on the couch with Izzy and Felice.

"Only a month until the wedding," Eddy said.

"Yeah," I nodded then my eyes widened, "Um, my water broke."

"Okay, let's go. Wait, what about a home birth?" Eddy suggested, "I can quickly grab the baby pool out of the garage."

"No, I wanna go to the hospital," I said, "You know how paranoid I am about everything."

"Okay," Eddy said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. He grabbed Izzy before we left. We arrived at the hospital. The nurses rushed me into the delivery room and Eddy followed with Izzy.

* * *

After a few minutes of pain, it was all over.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor said. Eddy smiled at me.

"What are you going to name him?" He asked.

"How about you name him?" I said, "I named Izzy."

"How about Chris?" Eddy suggested.

"That's perfect," I smiled down at the boy with cat ears and a tail, "Izzy, you wanna meet your little brother?" Izzy, who was sitting in a nearby chair, climbed out of it and walked over. Eddy smiled and sat down.

"Hey, wasn't Chris also the name of the guy from Wild Kratts?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "But you never used to watch that show."

"Didn't stop you from talking about it," Eddy joked.

"Heh, yeah," I smiled. Izzy was trying to get up on the bed. Eddy got up and lifted Izzy onto the bed.

"There you go," He said. Izzy smiled and sat down next to me. I sat up a little and showed Chris to her. Eddy sat back down and smiled.

"Adorable," He said.

"He really is," I smiled. Eddy yawned and smiled.

"You okay if I take a nap?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we head home first?" I asked.

"I don't think that you're supposed to go home until tomorrow morning," Eddy said.

"Oh, right," I said, "Forgot 'bout that." Eddy smiled and passed out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Izzy sleeping next to me and holding her special blanket. Eddy woke up when his phone fell out of his pocket and clattered onto the floor.

"What happened? I'm up, I'm up, I'm up," He said. Izzy was startled awake and began to cry, causing Chris to.

"Ssh, ssh, i-it's ok," I tried to calm them down. Eddy blushed and frowned.

"Sorry Bella," He said. I sighed.

"It's ok," I said before calming the two down. Izzy rubbed her eyes with her blanket in her balled-up fist and yawned. Eddy picked his phone up and saw that he had a text from Andie. Eddy raised his eyebrow at the message.

"Andie calls you Miss Thang?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"She wants us to come over later," Eddy said, "Apparently she and Sockhead have good news."

"Ok, but I don't know if I can leave yet," I yawned.

"They said that you can go home this morning," Eddy said.

"Oh, ok," I said. Eddy picked up his jacket off the back of his chair and put it on.

"You want anything from the cafeteria?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "I was wondering if we could just pick up some McDonald's on the way home."

"Sure," Eddy said.

"Yyyyay!" I smiled.

* * *

(Two hours later)

Eddy grabbed his phone and wallet.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Okay," Eddy smiled. We headed out and arrived at the cul-de-sac. Eddy pulled into the driveway.

"Home sweet home," He said.

"Chris, welcome to your new house," I said quietly, smiling down at him. Eddy turned off the engine and got out to help me and Izzy out of the car. I walked inside carrying Chris and Izzy was holding Eddy's hand, causing him to have to bend over. Eddy smiled. When we got inside, we walked upstairs to Izzy's room, which had half of it painted blue for Chris.

"Y'know, Eddy, I've been thinking," I began, "We're married, have two kids, maybe we should think of moving out. Find our own place."

"Yeah, we should," Eddy agreed. I smiled.

"Awesome," I said, "I heard that they finally finished the second cul-de-sac."

"That's so cool," Eddy said, "I think it's even closer to Peach Creek University, so we can visit Smart and Smarter whenever."

"The new cul-de-sac is right next to this one," I said, "It's not really THAT much closer."

"By a minute," Eddy said. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "So do you wanna see what the good news is?"

"Have them come over, I don't want to leave Chris here alone and he's sleeping now," I said.

"Okay," Eddy said. He pulled out his phone and called Andie.

"Hey, can you just come over here instead?"

"Okay, cool."

"She'll be so happy."

"Okay, bye."

"So she's coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said, "So is Ryland." He smiled at Izzy. Izzy smiled and giggled, clapping. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Eddy opened it to Andie, Edd, Shadow, and Ryland.

"Hello, mate," Andie smiled. Ryland looked up at Eddy and smiled. Izzy sorta ran over and threw her arms around Ryland, babbling happily. Ryland hugged Izzy.

"Come on in," Eddy said. Andie, Edd, and Shadow came in and sat on the couch.

"So, what's the news?" I asked quietly. Andie smiled at me.

"You're my maid of honor," She said happily.

"OMD grazie!" I squealed. Andie smiled and looked at Edd. She nudged him on the arm.

"That is really awesome," I beamed.

"Yeah," Andie smiled, "Double D also has something to tell Eddy." She looked at Edd and nodded Eddy's way.

"Ah, well, you're my best man," Edd said.

"And I wasn't before?" Eddy asked. Andie laughed a little bit.

"OMD this is awesome," I said, "Hey, why don't Ryland and Izzy be the flower girls?"

"That is a great idea," Andie smiled. She snuggled up next to Edd and leaned on his shoulder.

"Sweet!" I beamed and picked up Izzy, "You're gonna be a flower girl." I tickled her belly, making her laugh.


	10. The Second Wedding Part 1

**Me: A month later at the wedding of Edd and Andie. The girls are 14 months and Chris is one month. Starts non-Bella's POV.**

* * *

Andie was pacing back and forth.

"This is happening. This is actually happening," Andie said nervously. Andie started stuffing her face with strawberries. 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. Andie sighed and calmed down. Ryland and Izzy walked down the isle first, throwing petles on the floor. Andie came out second. She was wearing a beautiful long white dress, white bow strap heels and had her hair curled to the side. The bouquet was pink and black flowers. She smiled up at Edd, Eddy, and Bella. Izzy and Ryland were using the same basket, so they were each using a hand to hold the basket, and another to throw petals. Andie smiled at the two.

Aww, She thought.

"Today we are here to join in marriage two souls: Eddward Vincent and Andie O'rilley," The man said. Andie smiled at Edd and blushed slightly.

After a few more words...

"Do you, Andie, take Eddward to be your husband?" The man asked. Andie blushed more.

"I do," She said.

"And do you, Eddward, take Andie to be your wife?" The man asked.

"I d-do," Edd said.

"Then I now pronouce you husband and wife," The man said, "You may kiss the bride." Andie's eyes shattered.

You forgot to tell Edd that he would have to kiss you, Andie thought, Wait, look into his eyes. It works every time. She did what her conscious told her. Andie gazed into Edd's eyes.

(Bella's POV)

I was tearing up. Damn, I'm a sucker for romance. Edd blushed slightly. He took Andie's hand and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the lips. Andie blushed more than before. Eddy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Andie was tomato red when Edd pulled apart. She was proud of him finally kissing her first.

"I love you so much, Double D," She said happily.

"And I, you," Edd smiled.

* * *

(At the after-party)

Andie and Edd sat with me and Eddy. I was holding Chris

"So, we're going to Venice Beach in California. There's an ocean-side hotel, a boardwalk, an ocean-side shopping plaza, and an ocean-side amusement park," Andie said.

"Awesome!" I smiled and looked over at Izzy and Ryland, who were throwing around the flower petals like confetti, "Would you like us to watch Ryland?"

"Oh, that would be simply amazing, dear," Andie smiled, "Thank you muches." Andie looked at Edd, "But first, I have a surprise for you."

"Wait, we also have news," I smiled at Eddy, "We're moving out!" Andie smiled.

"That's so awesome," She said. Andie got up and headed toward the stage, "I'll be back." Andie disappeared behind the curtains and violins started.

"So, you're moving?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, with two kids I'd rather we lived in our own house, not with my parents and step-brother," I said, "No offence."

"None taken," Edd said, "You're not going far, though, right?"

"Nah, the new cul-de-sac," I said. Eddy smiled.

"What is she doing?" He asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged. We heard a voice on stage and the curtains opened to Andie singing Demi Lavato 'Give Your Heart A Break. She sang it just as good as her.

"Whoa, I really underestimated how good that she can sing," Eddy said.

"Ooh, catchy," I smiled, dancing a little. Andie started to well up with tears of joy. She smiled at Edd and kept singing.

"Her voice is amazing," Eddy said.

"That is so sweet," I grinned. The curtains closed and Andie walked over to the table.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't all that good," She blushed, biting her lip. Eddy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"You are a-may-zing," I said. Izzy ran over laughing and being chased by Ryland.

"Go! Go!" Izzy laughed, hiding behind Eddy. Andie blushed slightly and smiled.

"Aww, thanks mate," She said, "Ow ow ow." Andie sat down and took off her heels, "These bloody shoes hurt so much."

"Then why'd you wear them?" I asked.

"Bad! Bad!" Izzy giggled, throwing petals at Ryland. Ryland smiled at Izzy. Andie shrugged.

"I knew that I would be taking them off," She said. I rolled my eyes. Andie laughed. Ryland chased Izzy around the stage.

"Ryland, be careful sweetie!" Andie called after Ryland.

"You too, Izzy!" I called.

"Ok!" Izzy said. Andie got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the loo real quick," Andie said. She was walking and talking back to us at the same time. When she got to the bathroom door, she hit her head on the door frame, causing her to stumble backwards. Eddy choked on a laugh.

"You ok?" I asked. Andie started laughing.

"I just need to pay attention to where I'm going," She said, "I'm just clumsy."

"Ok," I said. Izzy ran by screaming and being chased by a small dog, "Oh hell no." I scooped up Izzy, "Who the hell brought a damned dog here?!" Andie knelt down and scooped up the dog in her arms.

"Hey, are you lost, little buddy?" She asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a collar," I said. Andie frowned.

"Poor thing," She said, cuddling the dog in her arms, "Where did you come from, little baby?"

"'Poor thing' my tail," I said, "That thing tried to attack my daughter!" Andie looked at me.

"Let him explain," She said.


	11. The Second Wedding Part 2

Eddy looked at Andie and the dog.

"Ask him why he's here," He said. Andie looked at the dog.

"What are you doing here, little buddy?" She asked. The dog looked up at her.

"I saw food and water. I haven't eaten since last week," He said. Andie frowned at the dog.

"Why were you chasing Izzy?"

"I'm a dog, she's a cat," The dog answered like it was obvious. Izzy sorta hissed at the dog, showing her baby teeth that were beginning to come in. The dog wimpered in Andie's arms.

"It's okay, I'll keep you," Andie soothed.

"Fine, but it better not come anywhere near my children," I growled.

"I promise," Andie said. She sat down next to Edd and snuggled up against him, holding the dog close to her chest. Izzy turned to the dog and stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry. The dog put his head down and fell asleep in Andie's lap.

"I think I'll name him Prince," She said. Andie petted the dogs head and kissed him.

"Not as beautiful a name as Felice," I smirked. Felice, who was hiding behind my legs, hissed. Andie smiled and took a sip of Pepsi. She stopped for a minute and burped loudly.

"Oh my, my apologies," She blushed. Eddy stared at her and laughed.

"Ppf, please," I scoffed and snapped my fingers, "Felice, milk, per favore!" Felice brought me a cup of milk and I took a large sip. After a few seconds, "BURP!" Andie smirked at me and chugged the whole can of Pepsi. Within a minute, Buuurrrppp! Andie blushed and laughed hysterically. Eddy laughed too. So did Ryland.

"Please, beach," I downed the rest of the milk and BUUURRP! Andie paled and hid behind Edd's arm.

"You win," She said. Eddy laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. Andie looked up and raised her eyebrow. I smirked. Ryland laughed at Eddy.

"Ryland Vanessa, you do not laugh at other people's misfortunes," Andie said.

"Andie, do you mind taking Chris for a sec?" I asked.

"Not at all, why?" Andie asked.

"I wanted to get a glass of wine," I said, walking over and back. Andie shook her head in disgust with Edd. She looked at him and laughed a little bit. Eddy looked at the two.

"You guys have so much in common," He said.

"What's wrong with a glass of wine?" I asked.

"It's disappointing," Andie and Edd said at the same time.

"How?" I asked, "It's a glass of wine!"

"I find it sickening," Andie said.

"How?!" I was a little angry, "Every Italian meal is served with bread and wine! It's normal!" Andie glanced nervously at Edd and sulked in her seat.

"Bella, everyone has different beliefs," Eddy said.

"Beliefs my tail!" I said, "It's religion! That's what's done in Italy."

"Bella, I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you," Andie said. She started to bite her lip, "I'm just very much against drinking."

"Hey, it's fancier than beer," I said, "I'm never drinking that stuff." Andie sighed.

"My apologies for offending you," She said quietly.

"Hey, it's cool," I said, "I get stares from people when I drink wine that clearly say 'Aren't you too young for that?' But I just say or think 'Bitch, I grew up in Italy! I've been drinking this since I was, what, five? I dunno.'" Andie gave me a weak smile.

"I think it's getting late. We have to get on the road early in the morning so I think that we should leave," She said.

"'Kay, bye," I smiled. Me and Eddy walked home with the kids.

"I can't believe Andie actually wore a dress," Eddy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought that she would wear a shirt and pants. She doesn't seem like the person who wears dresses," Eddy said.

"Well, it was her wedding," I said, "I grew out of dresses a looong time ago, but I still wear them for special occasions."

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy said. Ryland looked up at him and smiled.

"Uncle Eddy," She said, "Upie."

"Aw," I smiled. Eddy picked Ryland up and held her in his arms. We entered the house and went upstairs. I set Chris and Izzy in their cribs. Ryland fell asleep on Eddy's lap.

"She's so cute," He said.

"They all are," I smiled and set Ryland in Izzy's crib. Ryland put her arm around Izzy and smiled. Eddy sat on the couch and passed out. I smiled and laid down next to Eddy.


	12. School

**Me: Two years later. The girls are three years old and Chris is two years old.**

* * *

Me and Eddy had just sent Izzy and Ryland off for school. When Andie and Edd went to college, we agreed to take care of Ryland. And we can do it from our very own home! We moved out! Right before school started.

"I can't believe that those two didn't get an apartment together," Eddy said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Mom!" I heard Chris call from the kitchen. Eddy raised his eyebrow at me.

"Chris, you okay in there?" Eddy called. I walked in and saw he had dropped his cereal. Eddy walked in after me and frowned.

"No big deal, we can clean it up," He said.

I sighed.

"I know," I said. Eddy went to the closet and grabbed the cleaning supplies. He came back and started mopping up the cereal.

"There, all clean," He said.

"You're awesome," I smiled.

"I know," Eddy said. Chris looked like he was trying to get down so I set him on the floor.

"Hey buddy, the football game is on tonight. Do you wanna watch it with me?" Eddy asked Chris. Chris looked up at Eddy. Eddy looked at the time.

"Well, I got to go to work. Bye guys," He said.

"Bye honey," I said, kissing Eddy goodbye. Eddy smiled and left.

"Bye, Dad!" Chris called. Eddy waved from the car and drove away.

* * *

(That afternoon)

Ryland and Izzy came home before Eddy.

"Aunt Bella!" Ryland cheered.

"Mommy!" Izzy cried happily, jumping into my arms.

"Aunt Bella, something happened today," Ryland frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"A mean girl asked Izzy why she looked so weird," Ryland started, "Izzy started to cry and I walked over and kinda hit the girl, and I had to get a big time out."

"Well, it's nice that you stood up for Izzy, but you should have just told a teacher," I said.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Bella," Ryland said sadly, "I will tell a teacher next time."

"Good," I nodded. Ryland looked at me.

"Are Mommy and Daddy coming home for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"I think so," I said. Actually, I hadn't heard from them for a while now.

"I miss them a lot," Ryland said.

"Don't worry, we'll call them later," I said. Ryland smiled a little bit.

"Thank you, Aunt Bella," She said.

"No problem, honey," I smiled. Eddy pulled up in the driveway and got out.

"Uncle Eddy!" Ryland smiled.

"Daddy!" Izzy cried, running up and hugging Eddy. Ryland smiled and looked up at me.

"Can I watch football with Uncle Eddy tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, sure," I said, "Personally, I don't understand it. Only sport I understand is swimming."

"Yay! Uncle Eddy, Aunt Bella said that I can watch football with you tonight!" Ryland beamed. Eddy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, okay," He said. Chris crawled by blowing a raspberry and pushing a little toy car. Ryland smiled.

"Hi Chris," She said. Chris looked up for a second then continued driving the car. Ryland sat down by Felice and stroked her fur.

"Hi Felice," She said. Felice smiled and purred, but didn't move. She was getting old. Her kittens, however...

Midnight, Oliver, and Snow came running in and pounced on the kids.

"Hi kittens," Ryland beamed. The kittens meowed. Snow ran over to Izzy, Midnight went to Ryland, and Oliver to Chris. Ryland cuddled Midnight in her arms.

"Hi Midnight," Ryland said. I smiled and kissed Eddy.

"Welcome home, honey," I grinned.

"Hey babe," Eddy greeted. Ryland looked at us and gagged.

"Ew, mushy stuff," She said.

"You're born on Love Day!" Chris said, "Get over it!" Ryland frowned and sulked.

"Great," She said sarcastically.

"Ok, who wants a snack?" I asked.

"I'm good," Ryland said. She frowned and looked at the calendar, "Aw man, it's October."

"Snack!" Izzy cheered, "Can I have grapes?" Shadow appeared in the window and jumped through.

"Shadow," Ryland beamed. Shadow jumped into her arms and licked her face with his rough tongue. Felice lifted her head and smiled. Shadow bowed his head and laid down by Felice.

"I came to tell you something, Felice," He frowned.

"What?" Felice asked.

"I-I have cancer," He said nervously. Ryland frowned and paled.

"Cats can get cancer?" Felice asked.

"Yes, Felice, and it's the bad kind," Shadow said. Ryland teared up and ran into the kitchen.

"Aunt Bella!" She sobbed.

"Well, I don't mean to sound mean, but we are kinda reaching the end of our life span anyway," Felice said. Shadow nodded. Ryland cried and hugged my leg.

"Shadow has cancer," She sobbed.


	13. Death

"I heard," I sighed. Ryland fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Don't they have medicine to fix it?" She asked.

"I don't think for cats," I said, "And, Ryland, honey, cats don't live as long as we do. About 20 years, and it's been 20 years." Ryland looked at me.

"You're not going to die, right?" She asked in a scared voice.

"No, my life span in on my human side," I said.

"If it'll make you feel any better, Midnight is almost just like him," Felice said.

"Yeah, you love Midnight," I smiled. Eddy sat down next to Ryland and she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Ryland, it'll be ok," I said, sitting down next to her, "I know how you feel. I've lost more goldfish to illness, old age, and my parents forgetting to go out and buy fish food than I can think of. But you just gotta get over it."

"We'll be going to a better place," Felice said. Ryland sniffed.

"Then I'll come too," She said. Eddy's eyes widened.

"No no no no no," He said.

"No, Ryland, you have to stay here," I said. Ryland cried and ran away. She hid under her bed.

"Ryland, please come back," Shadow said.

"Ryland, it'll be fine," I said.

"No it won't," Ryland said. Shadow crawled under the bed with her.

"I'll come visit you sometimes. Would you like that?" He asked. Ryland stopped crying and came out from under the bed. Shadow came out and smiled at her, "I'll miss you Ryland." Shadow lay down in Ryland's lap and died.

"Daddy?" Midnight asked.

"Daddy?" Snow repeated. Ryland teared up and hugged Shadow close to her chest.

"And I...will always love you," She sang. Felice slowly crawled over and licked Shadow. Ryland got up with Shadow in her arms and walked outside. She sat him in the grass and dug a hole. She picked him up and put Shadow in the hole. Then she covered him up and put flowers on the patch of dirt. The kittens followed, sobbing. Ryland sang Whitney Houston 'I Will Always Love You' and dropped to the ground, sobbing.

"C'mon, let's call your parents," I sighed. Ryland cried but followed. I dialed Andie's number and she answered with a whisper.

"Hey, I'm in mathematics. Whatcha need?" She whispered, "And not to be rude, but make it fast."

"I have some bad news," I said, "Shadow passed."

"What?!" Andie whisper shouted, "Oh my, this is the worst thing ever. Are you guys okay?"

"Well, Ryland and the kittens are a bit...upset," I said, "But we're gonna have a little funeral."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that without me," Andie whispered, "Ryland sweetie, my apologies for not being there with you." Ryland sniffed.

"You have school. It's okay," She said.

"We'll wait for you," I said.

"I must go. Mathematics is my last class before I go home," Andie whispered, "Bye mates."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye Auntie Ann!" Izzy said. Andie laughed quietly and hung up. Ryland sat on the couch with Midnight and looked down.

"I wish he didn't have to die," She said to the kitten.

"Me too," Midnight sniffed.

"It was his time," I said. Ryland hugged her knees and sighed.

"I just want Mommy and Daddy to come home," She said.

"I miss them, too," I said, "Don't worry, they'll be home soon." Ryland sighed and fell asleep.


	14. Halloween!

**Me: It's Halloween! Ooooooooh! Not even a month has passed.**

* * *

Ryland was putting her cat costume on.

"Izzy, whatcha think?" She asked.

"Copy cat," Izzy grumbled, already dressed as a cat.

"I'm a alley cat!" Chris said.

"We're kittens," Ryland smiled.

"I'm a jagare!" Izzy said, "Like Mommy!"

"It's really the only thing I can go as," I said, dressed as a house cat, "I'm a cat I used to know back in Italy named Boo-Boo." Ryland smiled. There was a knock on the door and Eddy, dressed as Batman, opened it to Andie, dressed as a nerd, and Edd, dressed as a book.

"Surprise," Andie said.

"Auntie Ann!" Izzy cried, running up, "Uncle Double D!" Andie knelt down and hugged Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy," She said happily. Ryland ran down the stairs and jumped into Edd's arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She beamed. Chris ran over and hugged Edd.

"Hi, Uncle Sockhead!" Chris laughed. Ryland and Andie laughed.

"My, I wonder where you learned that name Chris," Edd said, looking at Eddy.

"Dad calls you that all the time!" Chris said. Izzy giggled.

"Wow, I can't wait to see the day he has his first scam," I said sarcastically. Andie laughed.

"Hey sis, how are you?" She asked me.

"Good," I said, "Can't dress as anything other than a cat, but I'm good."

"We decided to come visit today," Andie said, "There is also something that I need to tell you. So when they leave for trick or treating, I'll tell you."

"Oh, we're going with them," I said, "You think I'm letting them go by themselves?"

"Then I'll just tell you right now," Andie said.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"I love this movie," Andie said._

 _"Yes, it is quite fascinating," Edd agreed. Andie looked into Edd's eyes and kissed him. Edd blushed but kissed back. Andie sat on Edd's legs and laid across his chest. Edd blushed slightly more but still kissed back. Andie stopped for a minute and took her shirt off._

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"Oh, good for you," I said. Ryland looked up at Andie and Edd.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Andie picked Ryland up and smiled. Andie reached into her pocket and handed me the little white stick and smiled.

"Oh, congratulations!" I smiled.

"What, Mommy?" Izzy asked.

"Mommy, what does it say?" Ryland asked. Andie smiled at the girls.

"Mommy is going to have a little baby," She said.

"You ate a baby seed?" Izzy asked. I laughed.

"Yeah," Andie said, "In nine months you're going to have a new little cousin. And Ryland, you're going to be a big sister."

"Yay!" Izzy cheered, "I can teach them everything I know!"

"Unless it's a boy," Chris said. Andie smiled.

"I'll be a big sister?" Ryland asked.

"Si," I nodded, "Yes."

"Yeah, but Mommy said the seeds take nine months to grow," Izzy said.

"That's exactly why I can't wait," Ryland said.

"I hope he'll like cars!" Chris said, blowing a raspberry and driving around a toy car.

"Or scams," Eddy said. Andie laughed a little bit.

"Hopefully it'll like football," Ryland said.

"Well, c'mon," I said, "Let's go trick or treating."

"Yay, candy!" Ryland cheered. Andie smiled and held Ryland's hand.

"And tricks!" Chris said.

"Do you want Mommy to show you a trick?" Andie asked.

"Like what, Mommy?" Ryland asked.

"Nah, I'm ok," Chris said, "I found this map in Daddy's room." He pulled out the map from the Halloween special.

"Mommy, please show me," Ryland begged. Andie smiled and did a backwards kartwheel.

"Cool!" Izzy said. Andie then did a backflip but tripped and fell on her butt.

"Ow ow," She said, "I think I need to work on my landings. Ow."

"Are you ok, Auntie Ann?" Izzy asked.

"Ow, ow, ow," Andie winced as she stood up.

"Dad, can I borrow this?" Chris asked, holding out the map. Eddy's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no," He said, taking the map out of Chris's hand.

"Aw, but why?" Chris pouted.

"Because, my brother tricked me with it," Eddy said, "It'll only lead us to my old house."

"Well, you saw it wrong," Chris said, "Uncle Danny wouldn't do that!"

"He used to be a jerk," Eddy said. Chris pouted and crossed his arms.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ryland asked.

"Auntie Ann?" Izzy said.

"I am fine," Andie said, "I guess I'll have to be more careful."

"C'mon, let's go!" Chris whined, "Free candy!"

"Okay," Eddy said. Andie smiled and slipped her hand into Edd's.

"You know what today is?" She asked.

"Halloween!" Izzy cheered, running out the door.

"Actually, it's the day that me and your daddy had our first kiss," Andie smiled, "Three years ago today, me and your dad went to a Halloween party when you were in my tummy, Ryland."

"Awww," Izzy smiled.

"Gross!" Chris said.

"I'm with Chris, that's nasty," Ryland said.

"Well, Ryland, you're birthday is on the most romantic holiday, so you might wanna get used to it," I said.

"Your birthday is the day when Aunt Bella told me that she loved me," Eddy said. Ryland did a fake faint.

"And the day we started dating," I added in a smile.

"Aww, I love romantic!" Izzy smiled. Ryland got up and looked at Andie.

"Please take me with you," She said. Andie laughed and picked her up. Midnight ran herself around Andie's feet.

"I wish I could, but I have three more years of college still," Andie said, "I'll be finished when your six." Ryland sighed.

* * *

At the end of the night...

Chris ran into the house, carrying a big bag of candy.

"Look at all my candy!" Chris laughed.

"Wow Chris, that's a lot," Andie said nervously, "Whoa."

"And you're going to share it with everybody," I said, taking the bags and pouring all the candy into a bowl.

"What?!" Chris cried. Andie glanced nervously at the bowl.

I'll pass," She said.

"I'm sorrying, but you're sharing," I said, "And it's too late for candy so you can have some in the morning."

(Not Bella's POV)

Izzy climbed up on a chair and snuck two pieces of candy then gave one to Chris.

"Ssh," Izzy said, putting a finger to her lips. Ryland popped up behind Chris.

"What are you guys doing?" She whispered. Both cat kids jumped half a foot.

"Don't scare us like that!" Izzy said.

"Sorry," Ryland said, "But what are you guys doing?"

"Eating OUR candy," Chris said. Ryland gasped.

"I'm telling Aunt Bella," She said.

"No!" Chris gasped, pouncing on Ryland.

"OW!" She cried, "AUNT BELLA!"

(Bella's POV)

"What is going on under there?" I asked, lifting the tablecloth to reveal the kids.

"Chris and Izzy were sneaking candy," Ryland said, "And when I went to tell you, Chris tackled me."

"What?!" I cried angrily. Chris went to run away but I grabbed his wrist.

"No no no no no!" Chris yelled, "I hate you!" Ryland crossed her arms and stomped up to her room.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!" She yelled down the stairs.

"Eddy, help me!" I yelled, trying to hold Chris. Eddy came downstairs and raised his eyebrow.

"Chris, stop!" He snapped.

"You're not the boss of me!" Chris yelled, "I'm my own boy! A free boy! I'm a Tom-cat!" Eddy walked over and put him into a restraint.

"I am the boss of you mister. I am your dad," Eddy snapped.

"Aw, damn it!" Chris cried.

"Chris!" I yelled, "You don't say that word!"

"But Dad says it!" Chris said.

"I'm not proud of it," Eddy said. Ryland popped her head out of her room and laughed like crazy.

"How many times have I told you to not swear in front of the children?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I think I have a problem," Eddy said.

Damn right, I thought.

"Darn right," I said. Ryland came downstairs and frowned.

"Is everything okay, Aunt Bella?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yes," I said, "Except Chris will be grounded."

"But Izzy did it!" Chris said, pointing at Izzy.

"I saw both of them do it," Ryland said, "Crap, I'm such a snitch."

"Ok, everybody, in bed, now," I said, taking Izzy's hand. Ryland frowned and went into her room.

"Good night Aunt Bella and Uncle Eddy," she said.

"Good night," I said, putting Izzy in her crib as Eddy put Chris into his. Eddy went into our room and passed out. I got into my pajamas and fell asleep.


	15. Mommy Needs Us

**Me: Ok, Chris is three and at his first day of school. Izzy and Ryland are four. It's the end of September. Also, in PM, Emily wrote 'on porpose.' XD XD XD XD LIKE THE ANIMAL!**

 **Emily: I forgot how to spell purpose.**

 **Me: XD XD XD XD**

* * *

Eddy sighed in relief.

"Finally some peace and quiet," He said.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Chris's first day of school." Eddy smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. I smiled back and began to kiss Eddy. He tugged on my clothes and kissed harder. I pulled the blanket up a little. Eddy put a sticker on the screen and pulled the blanket up all the way.

* * *

Eddy pulled some shorts on and took the sticker off of the screen.

"You. Are. Amazing," I said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"You know," I giggled.

"I kinda forgot to wear a condom on purpose," Eddy smirked.

"What?!" I cried, "Why?!" Eddy smiled.

"First kid in the new house," He said.

"Eddy, we already have two kids!" I said, "And they're already most of the money you're making!"

"Hey, it's just one new kid," Eddy said.

"It's still a lot of money!" I cried, "Food, diapers, furbishing another room." Eddy frowned and sat down. His phone rang and it was Andie. He put her on speaker phone and she sounded panicked.

"Woah woah woah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm at the hospital with Edd I'm in labor and my water hasn't broke but I'm scared out of my mind and I need you guys to please GET HERE NOW AND FAST!" Andie said quickly.

"Um, o-ok, but the kids are at school so we need to come home in an hour or two," I said.

"Okay, but make it fast because I don't know if I can go through these contractions without you guys. I really, really, really, really, really need you like super, super fast," Andie said quickly.

"Ok, we're coming," I said, getting dressed.

"Andie, relax," Eddy said. Andie was silent for a second.

"HOW CAN I FUCKING RELAX WHEN I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS?!" She screamed into the phone. Eddy tripped over the bedside table and fell on his butt.

"Ow!" I cried, holding my ears.

"My apologies for yelling and swearing. I'm so nervous," Andie said, "Please hurry."

"Ok, we can't get there if we're on the phone with you," I said. Andie moaned a little bit and hung up.

"Poor girl," Eddy said.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, "C'mon, let's go." We got dressed, got in the car, and drove to the hospital, "BT-dubs, I'm still pissed at you."

"Yeah, okay," Eddy said. We pulled into the parking lot and rushed inside. I glared at Eddy. He shrugged and told the nurse who we were here to see. She directed us down the hall to the right and we walked down. I decided to drop it for now as we entered the room.

"Andie?" Andie looked over at us and smiled.

"Oh thank God," She smiled. Edd was sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"How are you?" I asked, "Sorry we can't stay long."

"I'm just glad to see you now," Andie said, "I've been better, but jeez, contractions hurt badly."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed. Andie flinched and squeezed Edd's hand.

"Jeez and crackers," She said.

* * *

We stayed for about an hour (I didn't speak to Eddy at all) before we headed home. Eddy was silent the whole ride home, as was I. We pulled into the driveway and got out. The bus arrived minutes later and Izzy, Chris, and Ryland got off.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Izzy ran up and hugged us. Ryland was silent and crying lightly. I frowned.

"Ryland, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to go home," She said, "I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry, but your mom and dad are still in school," I said, "If it makes you feel any better, we'll be visiting them in a day or two."

"I don't give a shit," Ryland snapped, "I want to go home, bitch!"

"Ryland!" I yelled.

"What's the big fucking deal, bitch?" She snapped. Ryland turned on her heel and walked down the driveway.

"Ryland, you're not aloud to say those words!" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me! I want to go home!" Ryland sobbed.

"Ryland, you can't!" I said, "Eddy, help me!" Eddy walked over and went to grab Ryland but she slipped out of my grasp and ran down the driveway.

"RYLAND!" Eddy yelled, running after her. Chris was laughing when I pulled him and Izzy inside. Ryland ran pretty far. She managed to run to the end of the street.

"RYLAND, COME BACK HERE!" Eddy yelled after her. Ryland ran into the field and dropped to her knees and sobbed. Eddy managed to catch up with her, "You are in big trouble, missy." She looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"I just want Mommy and Daddy," She sobbed loudly. Eddy picked her up and carried her back home. When Eddy walked in the door I hurried over.

"Chris and Izzy are having their after-school snacks," I said.

"Okay," Eddy said. Ryland looked at me and jumped out of his arms. She ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. I flinched slightly then sighed.

"Give her a few minutes to calm down," I said, "Then we'll go up."

"Okay," Eddy said, "Why is she acting like this, though?"

"Seperation?" I suggested, "I'm not sure. It's sorta like when I lost my mamma."

"Yeah, maybe," Eddy said. After a few minutes, me and Eddy walked up to Ryland's room. She was sitting in the window with Midnight, looking out the window.

"Ryland?" Eddy said. She didn't budge.

"Ryland, please talk to us," I said. Ryland looked down at Midnight and looked back out the window.

"She wants nothing to do with you guys," Midnight said.

"Ryland, it's not our fault that you can't go home," I said, "If it were up to me, you'd be at your house with your parents."

 _Be one less mouth to feed_ , I thought. Ryland stared out the window.

"I have nothing to say to you," She said quietly. I sighed.

"Ok," I said, "I have snacks downstairs if you're hungry." I slowly closed the door. Ryland sighed and started to walk out of her room. She stood at the top of the stairs and froze.

"Chris stop saying that grapes are peeled eyeballs!" I snapped, "You're scaring your sister!" Eddy was sitting on the couch and looked up at Ryland.

"Hey, Rye, you okay?" He asked. She just stood there with a frozen look on her face.

"Baby?" I asked, "You alright?" Ryland walked down the stairs and stared straight ahead.

"Ryland," Eddy said.

"Ryland, say something, you're starting to creep me out," I said. Midnight ran down the stairs.

"Her eyes, her eyes," She said. "What's wrong with her eyes?!"

"RYLAND!" Eddy yelled. She flinched and stumbled backwards.

"Mommy needs us now!" She said.

"What?" I asked, confused. Ryland looked up at me.

"Sierra," She said.


	16. Birth of Sierra

**Emily: Ryland's eyes are grey instead of brown. That happens when she has a vision from the future.**

 **Me: I had said 'Emily...I'm warning you, nothing with being possessed' before she said that.**

* * *

"Ok, now I'm concerned," I frowned.

"My sister," Ryland said, "We have to go, now."

"But you don't have a sister," I said.

"Let's go to the white building with the red cross," Ryland said.

"The hospital?" I asked.

"Yes," Ryland said, "I want to see Mommy and Sierra."

"I don't know who that is, but ok," I said, "Eddy, you get the kids."

"Okay," Eddy said. Ryland smiled.

"Hurry, we might miss Sierra's arrival," She said. I stared at Ryland. Eddy walked out to the car and buckled the kids into their seats. Ryland tapped her fingers on her lap all the way to the hospital.

"What is she talking about?" Eddy asked me.

"How should I know?" I asked. We pulled into the parking lot and walked inside.

"We're here to see Andie Vincent," Ryland said. I was surprised that Ryland knew Andie's first and last name already.

"And Eddward Vincent," I added. The nurse directed us to the delivery room and to take a left and the room is the third door to the right. We walked down and Ryland smiled. We entered the room.

"We have a visitor," I said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ryland smiled. Andie smiled, looked at Edd, then looked back at us.

"Hi sweetie. What are you mates doing here?" She asked. Ryland didn't answer and ran over to Edd, giving him a big hug.

"Ryland wanted to visit," I said.

"Auntie Ann!" Izzy beamed, running over and hugging Andie.

"Uncle Sockhead!" Chris said. Andie choked on a laugh and smiled.

"So, you told them that I was here?" She asked. Ryland crawled onto Edd's lap and looked down.

"Actually, no," She said.

"Hi Uncle Double D!" Izzy greeted.

"Hello Izzy," Edd greeted. Andie raised her eyebrow at us.

"What does she mean?" She asked.

"I haven't been able to understand anything she's said," I admitted. Andie looked at Ryland.

"Ryland, did Aunt Bella or Uncle Eddy tell you that I was here?" She asked. Ryland shook her head.

"No Mommy," She said, "I saw the future." Andie looked at us again.

"Ok, THAT...is creepy," I said.

"It's kinda a gift," Andie said, "I also have it and I guess it was passed down."

"Awesome!" Chris said. Andie flinched and sat up straight.

"I think my water just broke," She said. Ryland looked up at Edd and smiled.

"Ok, should someone get a nurse?" I said.

"Yeah, that would probably be best," Andie said. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Edd went to get a doctor. Andie smiled nervously at us.

"You guys should take the kids into the waiting room," She said.

"Ok," I said, "C'mon, kids." Eddy frowned when Edd arrived with a nurse.

* * *

"Bella, what time is it?" Eddy asked.

"Um, 4:00-ish AM?" I guessed.

"Jeez, we've been waiting a long time," Eddy said. Ryland was snuggled up with Izzy in a chair.

"Yeah," I yawned. Chris was laying in another chair. We heard a loud blood chilling scream.

"What the fuck was that?" Eddy asked. The kids woke up and started crying a little. Eddy soothed them.

"It's okay, it's alright," He said. Another blood chilling scream. I held Izzy and Chris close. The screams became thicker and suddenly stopped. Eddy looked at me.

"Was that Andie?" He asked. I shrugged. Ryland woke up with a start.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"How did you sleep through all that?" I asked, surprised.

"It's a gift," Ryland giggled, "Daddy is coming."

"Damn, wish I could sleep like that," I mumbled so no one could hear me. Ryland got up and walked toward Andie's room.

"Ah ah, no," Eddy said, "You come back here and sit down." Ryland kept walking. I walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. Ryland glared into my eyes.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," She said.

"Ryland, you have to wait until they say we can go in," I said, "It's the rules." I saw Edd walk down the hall. Ryland's eyes followed mine and she looked back at me.

"You mean like that?" She asked, smirking.

"You still had to wait," I said. Ryland slipped out of my grasp and ran over to Edd, hugging him.

"Daddy," She smiled.

Can we see Auntie Ann, Uncle Sockhead?" Chris asked.

"Yes, but you must keep your voices down," Edd said. Ryland looked up at Edd.

"I can meet my sister?" She asked. Edd looked surprised.

"Yes. Follow me please."

"Is it a girl?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," Edd said, "And her name is-"

"Sierra," Ryland finished. Edd looked even more surprised.

"She's magic," Izzy said in an exaggerated whisper. Ryland laughed silently and we entered Andie's room.

"Knock knock," I said. Andie looked over at us and smiled.

"Heeyy," She said quietly.

"Where is she I wanna see my new cousin!" Izzy said quickly. Andie smiled.

"She's right here," She said.

"Aw, I still have no one to play cars with!" Chris said.

"You have me," Ryland said.

"Girls are gross," Chris said.

"You'll have a girlfriend some day," Ryland smirked. Then she laughed creepily.

"Ew! No way!" Chris said. Andie smiled a little bit.

"Rye, would you like to see your little sister?" She asked. Ryland looked at Andie and blushed slightly.

"I wanna see her!" Izzy whined.

"You can go first," Ryland said.

"Yay!" Izzy cheered.

"Izzy, you let your cousin see her own sister first," I scolded. Ryland blushed and paled.

"N-no, she can go first," She said nervously. Andie looked at Ryland with concern.

"No, she's your sister," I insisted.

"I-I-I," Ryland stuttered. She paled and ran out of the room.


	17. Ryland Meets Her Sister

Edd and Eddy went after her.

"Rye!" Izzy cried. Andie stared at me with concern.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm... not sure," I said. Ryland went down the hall and into the waiting room.

"Ryland, what's wrong?" Eddy asked. She looked at his.

"I'm just nervous," She said, "I'm not used to this." She started to tear up.

"Honey, none of us are," I said, "But you should be happy. Remember how you felt when you saw Chris for the first time?" Ryland shrugged.

"That's different, he lives with you," She started, "Sierra will live with me and I won't have Mommy or Daddy there to help me."

"Sierra WILL live with us," I said, "Sure, it'll be another mouth to feed, and I might have to find some kind of job, but we'll be here for you." Edd sat down next to Ryland and went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"You're more focused on college than your own daughter. I don't think that I can trust you," She said.

"Doppio D, ssshe's got a point," I said, "I mean, sure, I wanted to go to college, but now I'm a mom." Ryland looked down.

"It's like you don't even care about me," She said. Eddy frowned at Ryland.

"Ryland, I do care about you," Edd said, "It's just that school is-" Ryland whipped around.

"It's more important than me, that's what it is. You don't even know my favorite football team," She said.

"Ryland, if there's two things me and your dad have in common, it's we love to read, and neither one of us know anything about sports," I said, "Heck, I barely know which one is football!"

"Let me rephrase that, you don't know my favorite book," Ryland said. Edd looked at Ryland.

"Of course I do, it's 'if you give a mouse a cookie' isn't it?" He asked. Ryland looked up. "That's not the point," she said. "All you care about is school."

"Honey, don't feel bad, that's all he cared about when we were kids," I said.

"And it still is," Ryland frowned. She looked down again.

"Oh, ssh, it's ok," I said, hugging Ryland. I looked up at Edd and whispered, "This is why I didn't go to college." Ryland gave Edd a 'why do you hate me' look and frowned.

"Would it hurt to drop out of college for something that you supposedly care so much about?" Eddy asked. Edd looked down.

"Well, I don't know if I can," He said.

"Doppio D, here's my plan," I said, "When my kids are, like, 13 and spend most of their time out of the house, I'm going to school. And not one where you live, but just like college in a regular school time skedual." Edd looked at Eddy, me, then Ryland.

"I'll have to talk to the professors, but I guess that maybe I could drop out," He said. Ryland gave Edd a weak smile.

"There you go," I smiled, "We might be able to find you a house nearby." Ryland sighed and looked up at me.

"Okay, I'm ready to meet Sierra," She said.

"There we go," I smiled. We walked back into the room and Ryland walked over to Andie.

"Hi Mommy," She said nervously. Andie smiled.

"You okay, baby?" She asked. Ryland nodded.

"She's better now," I said. Andie smiled.

"Come on up here," She said. Ryland took a deep breath and climbed into the bed. She smiled when she saw Sierra.

"Now can I see?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, be paitent," I said. Andie smiled at Ryland. Ryland yawned and smiled back.

"Babe, I mean, Double D," Andie said, "Would you do me a favor and take Ryland? She looks exhausted." Ryland nodded and yawned again. Edd walked over and picked Ryland up. Ryland wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep in his arms.

"So can I see now?" Izzy asked. Andie nodded. Izzy climbed up on the bed.

"This is your little cousin, Sierra," Andie smiled.

"Hi, little baby," Izzy said, opening and closing her hand. Andie smiled.

"I wanna see!" Chris whined.

"I thought that you said girls are gross," Andie said, "Did you not?"

"Yeah, but she's already related to me," Chris said.

"Okay, come on up," Andie smiled. Chris had a little trouble getting onto the bed. Eddy walked over and lifted him up.

"There you go buddy," He said.

"Thanks, Dad," Chris said, kneeling down next to Andie.

"Isn't she amazing?" Andie whispered to Chris.

"Sure," Chris said. Andie smiled. Edd was sitting in a chair with Ryland in his arms, both of them were asleep. Andie looked over at the two and smiled.

"Well, we should head home," I said.

"Yes, but let Ryland stay," Andie smiled, "We'll bring her home tomorrow."

"Ok," I nodded. Andie smiled at us then looked over at Edd and Ryland.

"C'mon, you too," I said, leading Chris and Izzy out. Eddy walked behind Izzy and Chris.

"I'm surprised that Sockhead had the courage to buy a baby seed," Eddy said. I laughed.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Izzy asked.

"Some people are scared of buying a baby seed," Eddy said, "And I always thought that your uncle was one of the people."

"Oh," Izzy said, "But why are some people scared?" Eddy looked at me.

"Um, I guess they aren't ready or something like that," He shrugged.

"Oh, ok," Izzy said.

"Hey Bella, I have a great idea," Eddy said, "What if we invite Andie's dad to meet the kids?"

* * *

 **Emily: Bella and Eddy don't know that Andie's dad abused her.**

 **Me: *sigh and facepalm***


	18. Andie's Dad

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda lost interest, but now I'm back! PLEEASE leave more reviews!**

"Sure, but we should tell Andie first," I said.

No, let's surprise her," Eddy said.

"Um, ok," I said.

"I'll have to call him," Eddy said.

"See, that's why we need to tell her," I said, "We dunno his number!" Eddy dialed Andie's dad's number and he picked up. He got off the phone and smiled.

"He'll be here tomorrow afternoon," Eddy said.

"How. The FRICK. Do you know that guys number?!" I asked.

"I have no idea," Eddy said. I stared at Eddy like he was crazy.

* * *

(The next day)

Edd and Andie were visiting. We heard a knock on the door and Eddy got up to open it. Standing there was Andie's dad. Chris and Izzy were playing with the cats. Andie looked over and paled.

"D-Dad?" She said nervously. He smiled and stepped inside. Andie screamed and ducked behind the counter. Izzy screamed because Andie did.

"What are we playing?" She asked. Andie didn't respond. She looked at me and paled even more.

"Why is my dad here?!" She asked nervously.

"Eddy wanted to invite him," I explained, "I said we should have asked you, but he wanted it to be a surprise."

"He abused me," Andie said. Andie grabbed a knife from the knife block, "Go home, dad." Her dad walked over to her and she held the knife out to his chest. I scooped up my kids.

"I told you we should have asked her!" I told Eddy. Andie's dad grabbed her wrist and she screamed.

"Let me go," She said. Andie's dad took the knife out of her hand and brought it close to her neck. She started breathing heavily and reached into her pocket and frowned. She pulled out a little black gun and aimed it at her dad's head. I didn't say anything, but I took out my phone and texted Eddy.

'Call 911!'

Andie frowned and shot the gun. Her dad stumbled backwards and fell outside. Andie dropped the gun and fell to the floor, shaking and crying.

"I'm so sorry," She said quietly. I gasped and Izzy and Chris started crying. Andie looked at the gun and threw it outside.

"What have I done?" She asked. All of a sudden, cop cars and an ambulance pulled up outside.

"Andie, wha...?" I stared at her. Andie looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"He did really bad things to me. Bad, bad things," She said shakily. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a 3 inch knife slice, a 2 inch scar, and a half inch cut.

"Ouch," I winced. Andie looked at Edd and looked away. The cops came in and asked questions.

"What happened here?" The one asked. Andie started crying more, causing the kids to cry, too. Eddy walked over and explained what happened.

"That man abused her and her put a knife to her neck," He said. Andie looked up and managed to her feet.

"And that man was her dad," I added, "That's child abuse." The cop looked at Andie and saluted her.

"I thank you," He said. Andie looked at us and back at the cop.

"Wait, wha?" She asked. I had finally calmed Chris and Izzy down.

"We've been trying to catch that man for a year," The cop said. Andie looked at the cop.

"What did he do?" She asked. The cop frowned.

"Child malestaion, drug abuse, and illegal gambling."

Andie frowned.

"But isn't gambling legal if you're over 21?" I asked, frowning.

"No miss, that's different," He said, "He was gambling in his own home."Andie smiled and threw her arms around the cop.

"Thank you so much," She said, "I couldn't stand it."

"Oh," I said. The cop smiled and took Andie's dad away on a stretcher. Andie jumped into Edd's arm and cried tears of joy.

"Thank God that he's finally gone out of my life," She said.

"Yyyyyyay!" I smiled. Andie smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I don't have to worry that he'll kill me in my sleep anymore," She said, "Or at all."

"Awesome!" I grinned, but was a little freaked out. Ryland looked up at Andie.

"Grandpa was a bastard," she said. Andie gasped.

"RYLAND VANESSA VINCENT!" She yelled.

"Wait, I have a question," I said, "What would the parents of their aunt or uncle be to the kids?"

"Well, you're my step-sister in law, so I guess Grandma and Grandpa," Andie said.

"No, to Chris and Izzy, you're their aunt," I said.

"Oh, that's tricky. I don't know," Andie said, "Ryland you know not to say bad words." Andie frowned. Ryland crossed her arms.

"Uncle Eddy says them," She said. Chris laughed and pointed at Eddy. Eddy blushed and smiled nervously.

"Hi," He said. Andie face palmed and looked at me.

"So, Double D told me that he was going to drop out, and I will too," She said, "School isn't the top priority right now. Our family is."

"Atta girl," I smiled.

"So does that mean I can see you more, Auntie Ann?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," Andie smiled. She put her arm around Edd's neck.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyay!" Izzy cheered. Ryland smiled up at Andie.

"You're staying at home," She said happily.

"Yes, sweetie," Andie said. She picked up Ryland and hugged her close. Edd smiled and put his hand on Andie's shoulder.

"We must first find a house and pack," He said.

"Yeah, the new cul-de-sac is built now, so you could probably find a house there," I said.

"Yes, there is one right down the street," Andie said.

"Awesome!" I grinned. Andie sat down on the couch with Edd and Ryland climbed onto Edd's lap.

"Maybe I can trust you," Ryland said. Izzy crawled over to Edd and bopped his nose.

"Oh my. Double D are you okay?" Andie asked. Izzy laughed. Ryland glared at Izzy.

"It's not nice to laugh at other people's mis-fort-tans," She said. Izzy stared silently at Ryland for a few seconds before slowly reaching out and bopping her nose.

"Boop," She said.


	19. Twins

**Me: WOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ABANDONED BUT NOPE IT'S BACK SO PLEASE ENJOY SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE LOST INTEREST WELL HERE WE GO! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT!**

 **Emily: Help. I'm being held captive in Bella's closet. XD**

 **Me: Shut up. XD**

 **Emily: Lol no. HELP! SENPA! XD XD XD XD XD**

* * *

Ryland frowned and glared into Izzy's eyes.

"Don't. Do. That," She hissed. Andie frowned at Ryland.

"Ryland," She warned. Izzy laughed, and so did I.

"Like mother like daughter," I smiled. I poked Andie in the belly, "Boop."

"What do you mean?" Andie asked.

"I do that, too," I said. Andie frowned and facepalmed.

"That's...nice," Andie said sarcastically.

"Boop," I said, poking Edd in the belly. Andie smirked and punched my arm playfully.

"Punch buggy," She said.

"Where?" I asked, looking out the window. Andie laughed.

"On your arm, silly," She said, "Punch buggy."

"No, my _papa_ said you say that when you see the car punch buggy," I said.

"What?" Andie said, confused.

"The little cars that look like little bubbles sort of," I said.

"Beatle bugs?" Andie asked.

"Huh?" I frowned, confused.

"Okay, what?" Andie said, confused. I looked up a picture and showed her.

"Punch buggy," I said. Andie raised her eyebrow. Ryland laughed slightly.

"What?" I asked, "That's a punch buggy."

"Forget about it," Andie sighed.

"Ok," I shrugged. Ryland yawned and fell asleep in Edd's lap.

"Aw, how adorable," Andie said. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of them.

"C'mon, it's time for naps," I said as Izzy yawned. Andie nodded and picked Ryland up. She handed her to me then left with Edd. I picked a snoozing Chris.

"Eddy, can you get Izzy?" I asked. He nodded and picked up Izzy.

"I'm so happy to see that they're coming back to the cul-de-sac," Eddy said.

"Yeah," I nodded, "And Nazz and Kevin are gonna move into their own house soon."

"Why should I care about that stupid shovelchin?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Nazz is one of my best friends, so," I shrugged.

"Okay, I'll play nice," Eddy said. I laughed and settled Chris down in his room, then me and Eddy put the girls in their shared room. Eddy sat down on the couch.

"Well, I'm surprised that Andie killed her dad," He said, "But I'm also proud of her." I sat down next to Eddy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? He majorly abused her," He started, "She was scared out of her mind of him. There is only so much that you can do to a person. He put a knife to her throat, damn it."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "But, still, she could have called the police when she was younger. That's child abuse!"

"Yeah, but he could've threatened to kill her," Eddy said, "Maybe that's why she was quiet."

"Yeah, maybe," I sighed, "Y'know, I take a lot for granted."

"I can't believe that she shot him," Eddy said, "He had to have been pretty mean for Andie to shoot a gun."

"Yeah," I nodded. He yawned.

"With three kids in the house, you need a good nap sometimes," He said.

"Yeah," I yawned, "I'll take a nap, too."

I fell asleep with Eddy on the couch.

* * *

(Nine months later)

It's July 29th. Andie and Edd were visiting with Ryland and Sierra. Turns out Eddy HAD gotten me pregnant, so we didn't talk for a few days after that...

"Aunt Bella, are you okay?" Ryland asked.

"What?" I looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look sad," Ryland frowned.

"No, I'm fine," I said, "Just a little tired." Ryland frowned.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No, it's ok," I said, then my eyes widened.

"I think my water broke," I whispered to Eddy. He said nothing but helped me up.

"Ryland, I want you to stay here with Daddy, okay?" Andie said. Ryland nodded. Andie walked over and helped Eddy with me.

"You too, kids," I called to Izzy and Chris, who were playing with blocks.

"I love you, Aunt Bella," Ryland smiled.

"Ti amo anch'io," I called. Eddy helped me into the car and sat in the passenger side.  
"Hold on to something, I used to be a great race car driver," Andie said, "We'll be at the hospital soon." Eddy looked at Andie.

"You?!" He asked. She gave him a death glare.

"Got a problem with that?!"

"Please don't go too fast," I said, "I get a little bit car sick."

"I'll drive at sixty five," Andie said, "Not to brag or anything, but my record speed is two hundred and fifteen." Eddy's jaw dropped and he gasped.

"Good for you," I said. Andie flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smiled.

"Stop it," She said. Andie backed out of the driveway and drove off at sixty five miles per hour. We soon arrived at the hospital. Andie sped into the parking lot and parked.

"Jeez Andie, you trying to kill us?" Eddy asked. She smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I just miss my racing days," She said.

"Then rent a damn go cart!" I said, "That's what they have at Cedar Point!"

Andie blushed and stayed silent.

* * *

After lots more pain, I had twins. Andie smiled but stayed quiet.

"Andie, are you okay?" Eddy asked. She looked at him and nodded. I sighed, smiling.

'Two more mouths to feed, but two more kids to love.' I thought. Eddy looked at me and smiled.

"I promise, no more kids," He said. I sighed again.

"Good," I said, "So, I was wondering if I could name them?"

"Yes," Eddy said. Andie smiled and looked down.

"The girl is Bellini and the boy is Bellino," I said.

"Cool," Eddy smiled. He looked over at Andie, who was leaning back in the chair passed out.

"Here, call Doppio D and tell him to drive the kids over," I said.

"Maybe tomorrow, it's kinda late," Eddy said. He leaned over and shook Andie's shoulder.

"Hmm," She mumbled.

"Is it?" I looked at the time on my phone, "Wow, it is. Ok then."

Eddy shook Andie's shoulder again.

"What?!" She moaned.

"Why don't you go home?" He suggested.

"Yeah, bring the kids up tomorrow, maybe around noon," I said. Andie waved it off.

"Yeah yeah," She said, falling asleep again. Eddy shook her shoulder, "Okay, I'm up." Andie grabbed her keys and left.


	20. Meeting The Twins

**Me: Hey, just wanted to get this out there for some followers: my Instagram is bella_cat_slash_brandon_kanker. Also, Izzy and Ryland are five and Chris is four.**

* * *

(The next morning)

Eddy woke up and smiled at me.

"Morning," He said.

"Pretty good," I said, "Then again, being part cat, I can sleep on anything."

"That's good to know," Eddy said.

"What time is it?" I asked. Eddy looked at his phone.

"Um, 8:30," He said.

"Ok," I said.

"So I found something cool on Instagram, wanna see?" Eddy asked.

"Um, sure," I said. He showed me a picture of a cat and a caption that read 'Just chillin' like a boss.' I laughed quietly. He smiled.

"So, we cool?" He asked.

"Well, yeah," I said, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"The twins," Eddy said.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "Well, can't really do anything about it, can we?"

"No, not really," Eddy said.

"So, I'm, uh, a bit hungry," I said.

"Do you want some McDonald's breakfast from the cafeteria?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," I beamed, "Since when do I ever say no to McDonald's?"

Eddy smiled and went to leave.

"You know what I like, right?" I asked.

"Uh, no," Eddy said.

"Medium fry, 10 piece nugget, and a lemonade," I said

"They don't serve lunch this early," Eddy said.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Then pancakes and bacon, but make sure they don't touch."

"Okay," Eddy said.

"Grazie," I smiled.

Eddy went to the cafeteria and came back with my breakfast.

"Hmm, I'm really hungry," I said, taking the food.

"You're welcome," Eddy said.

I quickly ate.

"You're welcome, Bella," Eddy said again.

"I said grazie before you left," I said.

"Okay, right," He said.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry yet," Eddy said.

"Oh, ok," I said. Eddy pulled his phone out and started listening to some minecraft music.

At around noon, I told Eddy to call Edd and Andie, telling them to come up with the kids. He called Andie and they came 30 minutes later.

"Mommy!" Izzy cried happily, "Daddy!"

"Ssh," I said, "You have to be quiet. Andie was wearing a pink shirt and black shorts.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked. Eddy smirked.

"I've been better," He said. Andie looked at him and laughed quietly.

"Mommy, can I see him/her?" Izzy asked.

"You can see THEM," I smiled. Ryland raised her eyebrow.

"What does that mean, Aunt Bella?" She asked.

"They're twins," I said. Edd smiled.

"Whoa, two more kids," Ryland said.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Well, come on." Izzy crawled onto the bed. Andie sat down next to Eddy and smiled.

"If we have anymore kids, we could quite possibly form a band," She said. Eddy laughed slightly.

"And I have to get a job," I said.

"Right, as do I," Andie said.

"Why you?" I asked, "You guys only have two kids." Andie rubbed the back of her neck nervously and Edd bit his lip, both blushing.

"Actually..." She said. Eddy facepalmed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. Andie looked up at Edd.

"Hi," She said. Edd shook his head.

"No Andie, you tell her," He said. Andie rubbed the her neck, got up, and walked over to me. She leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Ah well, E-Edd d-didn't u-use a-a c-condom."

"Ooooooh," I said. Andie blushed bright red and looked at Edd.

"My apologies," He said.

"Well," I said.

"Well what?" Eddy asked.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Izzy asked.

"Um, they bought a baby seed," I said.

Ryland smiled up at Edd and Andie.

"You did?" She asked. They blushed and smiled.

"Ah, well, yes," Andie said.

"Yay!" Chris cried, "I hope it's a boy!" Ryland frowned.

"I hope it is a boy, too, we already have me and Sierra," She said.

"And Izzy," Chris groaned. Izzy blew a raspberry at him. Ryland laughed. Chris hissed.

"Forget you," Ryland said.

"Ryland, you don't say that," Andie scolded. Chris glared. Ryland walked over and playfully punched Chris's arm. Chris hissed and scratched her.

"Chris!" I yelled.

"B*st*rd," Ryland said. Andie gasped.

"Ryland Vanessa Vincent, you don't say that," She said.

"That's bad," Izzy said.

"Screw you," Ryland said. Andie scooped her up.

"Ryland, you don't say those words," She said.

"Chris, apologise," I said.

"Sry," Chris mumbled. Ryland rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She said.

"C'mon, let's just head home," I said.

"Okay," Eddy said.

We got into our separate cars and drove home.

"Hey, Eddy," I said as we laid the kids down for a nap, "I was thinking, we might have to get a bigger car now."

"Yeah, maybe like a mini van or something like that," He said.

"Yeah, at least four back seats," I said.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed.

* * *

(Two months later)

Chris and Izzy were going back to school today after their summer vacation. Eddy was watching the twins. I was having one glass of wine, relaxing.

"Jeez, I can't believe that Sockhead forgot to use a condom. It doesn't seem like something that he would forget," Eddy said.

"I know," I said.

"Maybe he was too into the moment," Eddy said, "I heard that if Andie looks into his eyes, it's like putting him into a trance."

I laughed.

"Hey, I'm gonna do a little research on Leo babies," I said, "It's been two months now. I have to do it sometime soon."

"Okay. Hey, I wonder what Andie's baby will be," Eddy said.

"Boy or girl or Zodiac sign?" I asked.

"Zodiac sign," Eddy clarified.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Maybe it'll be an Aries," I said.

"Maybe it's be a Virgo," I said.

"Maybe," Eddy said.

"Hey, this week is one of the last hot weeks of the year," I said, "Why don't we go to the beach?"

"Okay," Eddy said.


	21. The Beach

That afternoon when Chris and Izzy got home...

"Hey, guys," I said, "We got a surprise for you."

"Is it new legos?!" Izzy cried.

"New hotwheels?!" Chris asked.

"No, better," I said, "We're going to the beach this weekend!"

"Doesn't that sound fun?" Eddy asked.

"I like the beach!" Izzy cheered.

"Can I bring a car?" Chris asked.

"You might lose it," Eddy said, "So maybe not."

"Aw," Chris pouted.

"But there's lots of other stuff to do," I said.

* * *

(That weekend)

Me and Eddy were helping the kids into their swimsuits. Then we packed everything in our new van, strapped the kids into their car seats and we were off.

We pulled into the parking lot and Eddy grabbed our stuff while I unbuckled the kids.

"We're here!" I sung with a smile. Eddy set the stuff over by the sand. Chris and Izzy bolted towards Eddy as soon as they stepped foot on the ground. I picked up Bellini and Bellino and carried them over. Eddy set up the chairs and took his shirt off. I smiled slightly and took off my purple beach cover. Eddy sat in a chair and put his sunglasses on. I dug into our bag and found Izzy's beach supplies, sand castle making stuff. Eddy looked at me and smiled.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Well, I need some help putting sunscreen on everybody," I said, pulling out the sunscreen, "And getting their floaties on."

"Okay," Eddy said, standing up. We rubbed sunscreen on the kids and helped Chris and Izzy put their floaties on. Chris had hotwheel floaties and Izzy had MLP floaties. Eddy sat back in the chair and pulled a beer out of the cooler. I did a glaring glance at him. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You know I don't like you drinking around the kids," I sighed.

"Mommy, I want a juice!" Izzy said. I handed her an apple juice.

"It's just one," Eddy said, "Relax." I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine, but you have to watch the twins," I said, "I'm watching Chris and Izzy."

"Okay," Eddy said.

"Daddy, will you help me build a castle?" Izzy asked. Eddy looked over and smiled.

"Sure," He said. Izzy cheered. Eddy walked over and sat down next to Izzy. Izzy handed Eddy a shovel. He smiled and filled the bucket.

"So, what do you think about a new little cousin, Izzy?" He asked, "Are you excited?"

"Mm hm," Izzy nodded, filling up the castle shape with sand. When she set it down, it all fell. She frowned.

"It's alright, you just need more water," Eddy said.

"Oh," Izzy said. Eddy walked over and got some water, then he came back. Izzy added some water to the sand. Eddy sat with Izzy and helped her fill the bucket. A little girl, about Izzy's age, walked over.

"Hi, I'm Nicole," The girl said, "Can I play with you?"

Eddy smiled and got up.

"Ok," Izzy smiled. The two played for a while before Nazz walked over.

"Nicole Flowerpetal Dorn," Nazz said angrily, "How dare you walk off without telling me!" Nazz picked up Nicole and spotted us. She turned red. Eddy dropped his phone and smiled.

"She's your daughter?" He asked.

"Um, I-I..." Nazz stuttered, blushing intensely. She sighed, "Yeah, she's mine and Kevin's."

Eddy gasped.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Kevin didn't want me to," Nazz said, "We didn't mean to have her."

"He forgot to use a condom?" Eddy said, "Trust me, I know someone who can relate."

"A what?" Izzy asked. I glared at Eddy. He blushed and bit his lip.

"Uh, nothing Izzy," He said.

"Ok," Izzy shrugged and went back to her sand castle.

"So tell us, oh great and powerful Oz," Eddy said, "What happened?"

"Well, remember that party in September?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, we...had a few drinks, and..."

"Oh my God, that's how we had Izzy," Eddy said.

"Except we weren't really drunk," I said, "I don't drink. And wine doesn't count."

"Well, yeah, but I guess it was more of a dare," Eddy said.

"Y-yeah," I nodded, blushing.

"But we're cool," Eddy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"So, how are you guys?" Eddy asked.

"Pretty good," Nazz said, "We moved into the new cul-de-sac a while ago."

"That's cool," Eddy said.

"Hey, babe," Kevin walked over, "Oh, hey, guys."

"What's it to you, Shovelchin?" Eddy said.

"Um, well," Kevin sighed, "I, uh, see you met our daughter..."

"Mm hm," Eddy said, "And I thought you weren't what it takes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kevin yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"Relax, it just means that I thought that you were a weenie," Eddy said.

"I'm gonna beat you, dork!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, please," I said, "Don't."

Eddy laughed.

"What a snap," He said, "You know what dork means, right?" He laughed even harder.

I blushed slightly.

"I really regret telling you that," I grumbled. Eddy laughed and whispered it into Kevin's ear.

"Dork," He said.

"SHUT IT, SKIPPER!" Kevin yelled. Eddy blushed and slapped Kevin.

"You're the one who started talking," He said. The twins started crying.

"I'LL POUND YA!" Kevin shouted, furious.

"Ok, stop it!" I yelled, "Right NOW!"

"You know what, screw you," Eddy said. He walked away and put his sunglasses on.

"Screw you," Chris copied.

"Eddy!" I cried.

"Aw, sh*t," Eddy mumbled. He looked at Kevin and gave him the finger behind his back. Nazz and Kevin walked off, Nazz carrying Nicole.

"Serves him right," Eddy said.

"Eddy," I said, "Why can't you two just be friends?"

"Because he's a jerk," He said. I sighed. After a few hours, we headed back home, the kids asleep in the back.

"Well, that was surprising," Eddy said.


	22. Parent's Night Out

**Me: Ok, a few things. First, Danny, Eddy's brother, is…'nice' now. Him and his wife, Vixie, have two kids named Steve and Trixie.**

* * *

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Who would've thought that Shovelchin would ever be a dad?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, it's weird," I said, "Although, I knew Nazz always wanted to have kids."

"Well, yeah, she is a babysitter," Eddy said, "No duh there."

I laughed as we pulled into the driveway. I unbuckled the twins and carried them inside while Eddy got Chris and Izzy. Eddy put Chris and Izzy in their beds and came back downstairs.

"Hey, I have an idea," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"We should surprise Sockhead and Andie with a baby shower," Eddy said, "It could be fun."

"Hey, yeah," I nodded.

"We'll have to ask Andie when her due date is because baby showers usually happen two months before it," Eddy said.

"Yeah," I nodded again, "They usually do."

"And also, maybe we could have a parents night out with them. I could ask my brother to babysit," Eddy said.

"Sure," I said, "Chris and Izzy love Steve and Trixie."

"Awesome, maybe sometime next week," Eddy suggested.

"That's perfect," I said, "Call Danny and ask him."

Eddy took his phone out and called Danny.

"Hey, can you watch the kids next week?"

"Well, me and Bella want to go hangout with Double D and his wife, but we can't go with the kids."

"Awesome, thanks."

He hung up and smiled.

"One, I never thought I'd say that, and two, he said yes," He said.

"Awesome," I grinned, "Yeah, he's become nice."

"I wonder what happened to him," Eddy said.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Maybe when he met Vixie."

"Yeah, maybe," Eddy said.

"However, I changed because I went to PEP," I said. Eddy started laughing.

"Maybe he went there secretly after the Big Picture Show," He said.

"No, if you're over 18, you can't go," I said, "It's a school."

"Oh, well maybe she was a teacher there," Eddy said.

"Hmm, maybe," I said, "I'll have to ask." Eddy laughed even harder. I yawned.

"I'm gonna take a nap," I said.

"Okay, me too," Eddy said.

We walked upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

(One week later)

Me and Eddy were getting ready for Parent's Night Out. Just then, the doorbell sounded.

"Eddy, can you get that?" I asked, putting in dangly pearl earrings. He opened it up to Danny and his family.

"Come on in," Eddy said.

"Who is it?" I called from upstairs.

"It's Danny and Vixie," Eddy said.

"And the kids," Danny said.

"Uncle Danny!" Chris and Izzy ran over.

"How ya been?" Eddy asked.

"Pretty good," Danny said, "Still trying to save up enough money to move out of the trailer."

"These two eat constantly," Vixie said. They looked at Steve and Trixie, who were hugging Chris and Izzy.

"Well, maybe it's just a phase," Eddy said, "That's what mom told me about you."

"And me," I said, "When I was their age, I ate 24/7."

"So, did you tell them that they would meet their cousins?" Eddy asked.

"What?" Steve looked up.

"Oh right, the twins," Danny said.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"I'll go get them," I said, going into the other room and coming back with Bellini and Bellino. Eddy smiled at me.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Trixe gasped.

"The girl is Bellini, and the boy is Bellino," I said.

"They take after Bella," Eddy said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Because you're cute," Eddy said. I blushed and smiled.

"Aw, grazie, baby," I said, kissing him, "Well, we should get going. We're meeting Andie, Doppio D, Nazz and Kevin at karaoke." I handed them the twins.

"Have fun, we've got everything under control," Vixie said.

"Grazie," I said as we headed out the door. We got into the car and drove off. We arrived at the bar about 10 minutes later. We saw Kevin and Nazz sitting at a table when we got inside.

"Hey," I said as we slid into the seats.

"S'up dorks?" Kevin greeted.

"Whatever," Eddy said.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it," I grinned.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Nazz smiled.

"We needed a break from the kids," Eddy said, "Four of them can drive you crazy."

"More crazy," I corrected, "I've been crazy my whole life. Eddy laughed. The waiter walked over.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be serving you tonight," Jessica said.

"Anything fish or chicken," I said, "And a glass of milk."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't serve milk. We have wine though," Jessica said, "And milkshakes."

"Ok, then a glass of wine," I said.

"Okay, and for you?" Jessica said.

"I guess I'll have a glass of bud light," Eddy said. Kevin looked at him.

"Red's Angry Apple Orchard," He said.

"I'll also take some wine," Nazz said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," Jessica said. She walked off and we talked.

"So, anyone know when Andie and Doppio D are getting here?" I asked. Eddy shrugged.

"Andie told me that she had some exciting news and that they'll be a little bit late," He said.

"Oh," I said. After about five minutes, Edd and Andie walked up and sat down.

"My apologies for being late," Edd said.

"No problem," Eddy said. Andie sat down next to me.

"Hey," She said.

"So, Eddy said you have exciting news," I said.

"Yes," Andie said. "I got a job as a camp counselor." Eddy smiled.

"Good for you?" He said.

"Ooh, cool," I said, "So, Ryland's going? And I'm guessing you dropped them off with Danny and Vixie?"

"No, I dropped them off with my friend Tasha," Andie said, "She moved here when we were ten."

"Oh, cool," I said. Jessica came back with our drinks and took Edd and Andie's order.

"A water would be nice," Edd said. Andie smiled.

"I suppose one glass of wine wouldn't hurt," She said. Eddy noticed that she had a star tattoo on her arm.

"When did you get that?" He asked.

"Ooh, pretty," I said, "I don't get tattoos. They probably hurt. Plus, I don't really like when needles are going into my skin. Sewing needles I'm ok with, but shots? N- to the mother f-ing-o."

"Um, I got it when I was sixteen," Andie blushed, "I kept it covered up."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not aloud in school," Andie said, "I could've been expelled." Edd paled.

"Please don't say that word," He said. I laughed.

"Maybe in your school, but in ours, at least half the upper grade had tattoos," I said.

"I don't care, at least I hid it," Andie said. Jessica came back with their drinks and nearly screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Andie looked at Jessica.

"Are you okay, mate?" She asked. Jessica smiled and hugged Andie.

"Okay, what's going on?" Eddy asked. Edd shrugged.

"Uh..." I stared at them. Andie smiled nervously.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked. Jessica let go and looked at Andie. Jessica had brown hair with pink highlights and blue eyes.

"You're Andie O'Rilley right?" Andie looked at Edd.

"Well, not anymore."

Eddy looked at me.

"Ok, someone care to tell us what the f*ck is happening?" I asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to say my last name. I'm Jessica O'Rilley," Jessica said. Andie spit her drink out.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

Andie nodded and started crying tears of joy. Jessica got down and hugged her. Andie hugged back.

"I missed you so much," Andie cried.

"I missed you too, b*tch," Jessica said.

"Ugh, lucky," I grumbled.

Andie's mascara started running.

"Oh damn, you're going to look like a raccoon. Here," Jessica said, handing Andie a napkin. Andie laughed and wiped her face. I laughed, then sighed.

"I wish I had a sister," I said.

"You already have me," Andie said. Eddy laughed.

"Yeah, any sister is a good sister," He said. Andie looked at him and he jumped, "Yikes."

"No, I mean a real sister," I said, "One I could have had in Italy."

"Right," Eddy said, "Andie, you look like a raccoon."

"Sh*t, come on," Jessica said, "Let's get you cleaned up."

I laughed as they walked away.

"Well, she's a nice girl," Edd said.

"Yeah, and I like her hair," I said, "Maybe I should dye my hair again."

"Yeah, she looks a little bit like Avril Lavinge," Eddy said.

"Who?" I asked. Eddy took his phone out and showed me a picture.

"This," He said.

"Oh, she does," I said.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"That's cool," I said. Jessica came back with Andie. Andie had thick mascara and eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"Do I look weird?" She asked, "Jessica wouldn't let me look in the mirror."

"Oh my God," Eddy said, "You look like Avril Lavigne."

I laughed. Andie pulled a mirror out of her purse and screamed. Eddy and Jessica laughed.

"Um, it's ok," I said, keeping in a laugh, "You look great."

"Well, I suppose I like Avril Lavigne's music, okay," Andie said. Jessica smiled.

"So do I. It's weird because we have nothing in common," She said.

"I like all music," I said.

"Wait, you're sisters, how do you not have anything in common?" Eddy asked. Andie looked at him.

"She's the nerd and I'm the rebel," Jessica said.

"Hey," Andie said.

"Chris and Izzy don't have anything in common," I said.

"I don't know who they are," Jessica said. Andie blushed slightly.

"They're my niece and nephew," She said.

"Our kids," I said, taking Eddy's hand.

"Wait, you're married?" Jessica said surprised. Andie blushed.

"Ah well, yes," She said. Andie's hands started shaking.

"Pff, who needs love?"

Andie blushed even more and smiled nervously.

"Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday," I said.

"It's my least favorite holiday. Love sucks," Jessica said. Andie blushed even more and looked down.

"It's actually really nice," She said.

"I love love," I laughed.

"Whatever," Jessica said, "Hey, Ann, I wanna show you something." Andie looked up.

"What?" She asked. Jessica grabbed Andie's wrist and pulled her away.

"Just come on."

I looked after them. Jessica pulled Andie outside and turned the corner.

"I wonder what that was all about," Eddy said.

"I dunno," I said, grabbing my drink.

Andie came back half an hour later with paint covering her hands.

"What the hell, where did you get paint?" Eddy asked. Andie was pale.

"M-my sister made me spray paint a back wall," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said. Jessica came back in wearing full black; a black leather jacket, black leather pants, black leather boots, black leather gloves, and purple hair color.

"Hey," She said. Andie jumped.

"Ciao," I waved, "Can I get a refill?"

"That's not proper work attire," Andie said. Jessica smirked.

"F*ck it," She said. Andie backed up.

"Whoa, harsh," Eddy said.

"Can I just get a refill?" I repeated, "And I'm hungry."

Jessica rolled her eyes and took out her notepad.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked, a little annoyed. Andie blushed and looked down.

"Chicken strips," I said.

"Okay, and for the wannabe jock?" Jessica said. Andie blushed and stared at Jessica. I laughed. Kevin glared at Jessica.

"Burger," He said.

"Mm hmmm, okay, I guess you do need to put on the pounds, shortbutt," Jessica said. Andie blushed and laughed slightly. Kevin growled. Andie laughed slightly more.

"Jessica, shut up," She said, choking on a laugh.

"Make me, I got more muscle than this joker probably," She said. Andie blushed and choked on a laugh. Eddy ordered a pizza and Edd and Nazz each ordered a salad. When Jessica walked off, we talked some more.

"I'm so sorry for her," Andie said.

"Don't be. I was actually going to say the same thing to shovelchin, but she beat me to it," Eddy said.

"Wait, why do you feel sorry?" I asked.

"She's always been a bit- ah, well, she's always been a little bit of a diva," Andie said. Andie sighed and leaned up against Edd's chest.

"Oh," I said. Edd put his arm around Andie.

"All older sisters are, it's quite alright," He said. Andie sat up and looked at him.

"She's my little sister," She said. I snickered.

"I'm slightly offended," Andie said. Edd frowned.

"My apologies, Andie," He said. I smiled.

"Ah, it's fine," I said, "You get used to stereotypes."

"Wait, what?" Andie asked.

"You know the 'dumb blond' stereotype?" I said. Andie gasped and slapped Edd.

"How freaking dare you," She said.

"No, I mean lots of people think that just because I'm blond, I'm dumb," I said.

"I'm not blonde, but that's very stereotypical to say, Eddward," Andie hissed.

"He never said that," I said.

"No, the fact that he thinks older sisters are divas pissed me off," Andie hissed.

"Oh," I said, "Also, Doppio D, technically, I'm older than you by, like, three months."

Andie's eyes turned red with hate.

"Andie, I'm so sorry for offending you," Edd said. He was blushing. Andie turned her back to him and crossed her arms. I glanced at Eddy. He shrugged.

"I don't know what to do," He whispered.

"There's nothing to f*ck*ng do right now, I'M F*CK*NG PISSED AS HELL!" Andie shouted. Eddy jumped. Andie's eyes became bright fire red.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because people think it's okay to piss off a girl by saying something stereotypical," Andie said. Edd frowned and put his hand on Andie's shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry for offending you," He said. Andie's eyes became brown again and she blushed.

"How about we just go sign up for a song?" I suggested. Andie paled.

"Um, I don't know. I have had a pretty big stage fright ever since my dad made me go n*** on my middle school graduation," Andie shivered. She snuggled up next to Edd and frowned.

"Then stay here," I said, "I wanna sing."

"Okay, maybe later, though," Andie said. She laid against Edd's chest and he put his arm around her.

"Eddy, you wanna sing with me?" I asked, smiling.

"Wait, what song?" He asked.

"I dunno," I said, "Maybe 'Ours.'"

"Oh, sure, why not?" Eddy said. Andie looked up at Edd.

"Baby," She said in her best-little-girl-in-the-world voice. Edd looked down and shook his head.

"No no no," He said.

"Yay, c'mon!" I dragged Eddy up. Eddy smiled and laughed.

"She's so funny," He said. I picked out the song and we went on stage. Andie sat on Edd's lap and they looked over. Nazz and Kevin watched, too.

We started singing.

 _Elevator buttons and morning air_

 _Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

 _If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

 _But right now my time is theirs_

Eddy smiled and kept singing. I think he was off key, though.

 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

 _People throw rocks at things that shine_

 _Life makes love look hard_

 _The stakes are high_

 _The water's rough_

 _But this love is ours_

I saw Edd and Andie kiss when we sang that part and I smiled. We finished the song and everyone cheered. Eddy smiled and we walked off the stage.

"How were we?" I asked.

"Well, considering that Edd made the first move this time, astonishing," Andie smiled. Me and Nazz laughed.

"That's our song," I said, giving Eddy a kiss. Andie laughed and Edd smiled.

"I guess I'll sing," Andie said, "I wonder if they have any Avril Lavigne songs."

I shrugged. Andie kissed Edd before getting up and walking over to the DJ. Me and Eddy sat down and I requested a refill. Jessica came back with another wine and Andie started singing.

 _You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _You're on your knees, begging 'Please stay with me'_

 _But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

 _All of my life I've been good but now, whoa_

 _I'm thinking 'What the Hell?'_

 _All I wanted was to mess around_

 _And I don't really care about if you love me_

 _If you hate me_

 _You can't save me, baby baby_

"Wow, Andie's good," I said.

"I'm telling you, she sounds just like Avril Lavinge," Eddy said. Andie came to the ending.

 _You say that I'm messing with your head, boy_

 _I'm messing in your bed_

 _Yes, I am messing with your head_

 _When I'm messing with you in bed_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

Andie blew a kiss in Edd's direction when she finished singing. She got a standing ovation.

"Whoa."

"Heh," I laughed lightly. Andie walked over blushing bright red.

"My apologies for being dirty," she said. Andie pulled her beanie out of her purse and pulled it over her.

"Hey, it's fine," I waved it off. Andie started speaking French.

"Non, il est sale et je chantait. Je me fuis, même pour la cueillette de la chanson," She said.

"I have no idea what you just said," I said.

"Just, nevermind," Andie said, coming out and sitting next to Edd. She laid up against his chest and blushed, "Um, Edd, when did you get muscles?" He looked down and blushed.

"Ah, well," He said. I giggled.

"Edd," Andie said, looking up at him, "Tell me now." He bit his lip.

"Um, it was, ah, well, before I met you, and I kept working out," Edd said quietly. Eddy laughed.

"You?!" He laughed more.

"I don't picture that happening," I laughed. Edd blushed and lifted his shirt as Andie sat up.

"Good God Edd, a-a-a four pack," She exclaimed. I laughed again. Andie looked at me then back at Edd.

"What the what?" She said. I took a sip of wine. Edd put his shirt down and frowned.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I've got a six pack from dance and gymnastics," Andie said. Eddy spit his drink out.

"No way," He said.

"You?!" I cried. Andie rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we go swimming? I'll prove it," She said.

"Ok," I said, " Lets all go home and change, and we can go swimming."

(NEW CHAPTER)


	23. Fired?

Edd left with Andie and we went home. Me and Eddy went home and quietly changed into our swimsuits. We met Edd and Andie at the Rec Center. Andie was wearing a cover and Edd was wearing his trunks. We entered and walked over to the pool. I pulled off my swimsuit cover. Andie blushed and took her cover off revealing a six pack and biceps.

"Damn muscle princess," Eddy said. Andie blushed even more.

"That's weird," I said, pulling on my swimming mask, "OMD, we're the only ones here."

Eddy laughed. Andie walked over to the diving board and did a front flip into the pool. I dove into the water. Edd jumped in and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"C'mon, Eddy," I said. Eddy jumped in and surfaced. Andie swam over and splashed him. I laughed when suddenly the back of my top came undone. I crossed my arms.

"Sh*t."

Andie choked on a laugh and swam over.

"Need some help?" She asked. I nodded.

"It doesn't look so bad," Eddy said. Andie shot him a death glare.

"Shut up," She hissed. I glared, too. Andie quickly fixed my top and swam over to Edd.

"You look good, Edd," She said. Edd blushed and smiled. I swam over to Eddy.

"Ti amo," I said.

"I love you too," He said. He looked over and saw Andie kissing Edd, "Aww, cute."

I smiled and kissed Eddy. Eddy pulled me closer and kissed harder. I kissed back even harder. Eddy walked over into the shallow end and kissed back harder. I smiled and kissed. He kissed back. We started making out, just like when we were younger. He pulled me close and whispered.

"I'll remember to use a condom tonight," He whispered. I blushed and smiled.

"Ok," I whispered back.

We stopped kissing a half hour later and sat on the ledge of the pool. Edd and Andie were still kissing. She put her hand on his chest and her other hand on his cheek.

"Maybe we should head casa, guys," I said, "It's getting pretty late."

Andie looked over and blushed.

"Ah well, that would probably be smart," She said.

"C'mon," I stood up. Eddy stood up and walked with me. We drove home and walked inside. Vixie was sitting on the couch with Danny. Steve and Trixie were sitting on the ground.

"Where are the kids?' I asked.

"They're upstairs, sleeping," Vixie said.

"Oh, ok " I said quietly. Eddy sat down and talked with Danny for a while.

"Well, we should be going," Vixie said.

"Okay," Eddy said. After they left, he fell asleep on the couch. I laughed silently as I walked up to bed.

* * *

(The next day)

I woke up early. Eddy woke up and looked at the time.

"I'm gonna be late for work," He realized. I was making toast. Eddy pulled on his clothes and shoes.

"Bye," He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Bye," I said, handing him a piece of toast. He took the toast and left. Chris and Izzy came down.

"Morning," I said. I went upstairs to get the twins.

* * *

(That afternoon)

Eddy came home with upsetting news.

"Hey babe, I need to tell you something," He said.

"What?" I asked. The kids were playing with blocks and cars.

"I lost the J-O-B," Eddy spelled.

"What?!" I cried, standing up.

"They F-I-R-E-D me," Eddy said.

"I know that!" I said, then sighed, "Eddy, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," He said. I sighed.

"Well, I have a lot saved up in the coupon room," I said, "But I don't know how long it'll last."

"I'll start looking tomorrow," Eddy promised.

"Ok," I said, giving him a kiss, "How'd you get fired, though?"

"I showed up in my underwear," Eddy said.

"But you were dressed when you left," I frowned.

"There was glue stuck to the seat and it ripped my pants," Eddy explained. I tried not to laugh.

"I don't know what to do now," Eddy said.

"Well, let's try looking through the newspaper," I said.

"Yeah, okay," Eddy said. I went outside to get the mail. I came back in and we sat at the kitchen table. We started looking through. Izzy came up to me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," She said.

"Okay, how about some Mac and Cheese?" Eddy suggested.

"Yay!" Izzy clapped.

"You make it, I'll keep looking," I said to Eddy.

"Okay," Eddy said. He went to the cupboard and got the box of Mac and Cheese, then he started boiling the water.

"Chris, you want some Mac and Cheese?" I called.

"Okay," Chris said. Chris ran in and I went to get the twins. Eddy finished the Mac and Cheese and served it.

"Can I have milk, please?" Izzy asked.

"Me too!" Chris agreed.

"Sure," Eddy said, grabbing two cups. I took a break from looking in the paper to feed the twins. Eddy sat down and looked at the paper.

"Hey, what about an attorney?" Eddy suggested.

"Does it require college education?" I asked. Eddy balled up the paper and shot it into the trash can.

"Okay, how about a family business?" He suggested.

"I could try making pizza again," I said.

"What about a bakery?" Eddy said, "And a pizza place."

"I guess," I said.

"Cool, a family bakery and pizza place," Eddy said.

"And because I did the pizza when I was younger, it's easier to start up," I said.

"And I know a great baker," Eddy said.

"Who?" I asked, thinking of me.

"You'll see," Eddy said. He pulled out his phone and called the baker.

"Hey, can you make a cake for a birthday in February?"

"Okay, awesome, thanks dude."

He hung up and smiled.

"Who is it?" I asked, "Tell me."

"Nope, you'll have to wait," Eddy said. I groaned. Eddy smiled.

"They do great work though, trust me," He said. Chris and Izzy finished their food and ran off to play. Eddy pulled his laptop out and started looking for spaces. I burped the twins and cleaned up Chris and Izzy's food. Eddy found a spot where a thrift shop used to be.

"Bella, look at this," He said. I read it.

"Hmm, that could work," I said, "It's not that far."

"And it's big enough for a family business," Eddy added.

"We could set up a little pen for the kids in the corner," I said.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed.

"Ok," I said, "Let's do it."


	24. Cedar Point!

Eddy called the realtor and set up an appointment for Monday. I smiled. After that Eddy started playing Minecraft.

"Daddy, what's that?" Izzy asked, watching.

"It's called Minecraft," Eddy said, "Do you want to play on it?"

Izzy nodded and crawled up on Eddy's lap. He showed Izzy how to play. I smiled as I watched them. Eddy suddenly had an idea.

"What if we all go to Cedar Point? Andie and Sockhead can come too," Eddy suggested.

"Sure," I nodded, "And Ryland."

"Awesome," Eddy said, "We can go this Saturday."

"Nah, Saturdays are always busy," I said, "Sunday."

"Okay," Eddy said.

"Cedar Point?!" Izzy cried happily.

"Yeah," Eddy said in a yawn.

"Yay!" Izzy cheered and hugged Eddy. He yawned again.

"Okay, I'm gonna go lay down upstairs," He said.

"Ok," Izzy said. Eddy kissed Izzy's head and went upstairs. He crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

(That Saturday)

Eddy was packing the car with our swimsuits and pillows since it was 6:30. I was buckling the kids into their car seats.

"You got the stroller?" I asked.

"Yep," Eddy said, putting the stroller in the trunk.

"Good," I nodded. We got into the van and started following Edd and Andie. I took out my phone. We got onto the highway and drove for a while. Suddenly Edd stopped the car and Andie jumped out. Eddy pulled off to the side of the road.

"What is she doing?" He asked. I rolled down the window.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"We popped a tire," Andie said. Andie grabbed the spare tire and when she bent over, Eddy saw down her shirt. Andie wasn't even wearing a bra. He smiled and laughed.

"Heh heh," He laughed. I eyed Eddy. Eddy shrugged. Andie looked up, blushed, and threw a pebble at the windshield. I frowned.

"What was that for?!" I yelled. Izzy waved at Ryland from the window.

"Your perverted husband," Andie said, blushing. I glanced at Eddy.

"She has bigger b**bs than you," He said. I stared at Eddy, slightly offended.

"Relax," He said, "I'm just messing with you."

I turned away from him. Andie shot him a death glare and got into the car. Izzy waved one last time and we drove off. After a while, we pulled into a hotel for the night.

* * *

(The next morning)

We drove for an hour before turning into a McDonald's drive through for breakfast. I ordered pancakes and bacon. Eddy ordered a 'big man's breakfast', at least that's what he called it.

"Can I get extra bacon?" I requested.

"Well sure," The cashier said.

"Grazie," I said. Eddy pulled up and paid. I gave the kids their food and spotted the twins asleep in the very back.

"Aw," Eddy said. I grinned and began eating. Eddy pulled out of McDonald's and kept driving. After half an hour, we arrived at Cedar Point. Eddy got out of the van and grabbed the stroller. It was a double stroller that the twins shared. I set them in the seats. Eddy smiled as we entered. We gave them our tickets and walked in. Izzy and Ryland held hands.

"Nice body," Eddy whispered to Andie. She gasped and went to punch him but he stopped her fist. I heard Eddy and glared at him. Andie slapped Eddy with her other hand and walked away. Izzy looked over.

"What's wrong with Auntie Ann?" She asked.

"Nothing sweetie, your dad just offended me," Andie said.

"How?" Izzy asked.

"He's a perv," Andie said. Izzy tilted her head in confusion. Andie paled and realized that she shouldn't have said that.

"Nevermind, baby," I said. Andie stood on the other side of Edd. We continued walking. Eddy smirked and threw a spider at Andie. It landed on her shoulder and she didn't notice. He laughed. I looked at Eddy. He laughed again. Andie looked over.

"What?" She asked.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That," Eddy said, pointing to the bug. Andie jumped and flicked the bug off. I rolled my eyes. Andie glared at Eddy.

"Brag," She hissed.

"Ok, so let's eat first and then we can go on rides," I said.

"That's sounds like a plan," Andie said. We stopped at a restaurant, the one with the cars outside, and ordered. Eddy was sitting next to Izzy and Chris. I had the twins. Eddy smirked and threw a fry at Andie. He laughed when it went down her shirt.

"Eddy!" She hissed. Ryland and the kids laughed. Izzy took a bite of her chicken. Just then, I spotted Ed with a girl.

"Hey, is that Ed?" I asked, pointing. Eddy laughed.

"Yeah," He said.

"Hey, Ed!" I cried, waving. Ed looked over and waved stupidly. He and the girl walked over.

"Hi, guys!" He said, "This is Autumn!"

Andie smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you," She said.

"You too," Autumn smiled, "Are you the ones I've heard so much about?"

Eddy shrugged.

"Depends on what lumpy told you," He said. Ryland laughed.

"Oh, lots of good things," Autumn said, "I was, um, actually a teeny bit 'offended' when he kept talking about double d until he said he was his friend."

Andie and Eddy laughed.

"Yeah, that's a weird nickname," I said. Edd frowned.

"I don't see the humor in my nickname," He said. I laughed.

"It's just an...unusual nickname," I said. Andie laughed and whispered it in Edd's ear.

"Oh my," He said, blushing. Andie and Eddy laughed harder.

"What is it, Daddy?" Izzy asked. Eddy laughed.

"It's nothing," He said.

"But it is," Chris said. Eddy looked over.

"What do you mean?" He asked Chris.

"It is something," Izzy said, "What's funny?"

"It's just for adults," Eddy said.

"Aw, man," Chris huffed, "I wish I was a grown up." I laughed.

"And then you'll want to be a kid again," I said, "Trust me, these are the easiest years of your lives."

Andie nodded.

"Your mother's right," She said.

"I wish I was your guys' age, even just for a day," I sighed.

"Don't we all?" Andie said. Everyone laughed. After we ate, we went to Kiddie Kingdom. I sat down at a bench with Eddy. Edd and Andie watched the kids as they ran around Kiddie Kingdom. I was holding the twins.

"So, lumpy has a girlfriend," Eddy said. I laughed lightly.

"I guess so," I said.

"I never thought this day would come," Eddy said.

"Me either," Bella said. Eddy laughed.

"Is she blind or something?" He asked. I glared at Eddy.

"Maybe she just likes him for him," I said. Eddy shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Eddy asked, "Not many girls wanna date lumpy."

"May does," I said, "And, uh, no offence, but not many girls wanted to date you when we were younger."

"So?" Eddy asked, "I have more fangirls than him anyways."

"Doppio D has more fangirls than you," I said. Eddy laughed.

"He isn't cute," He said.

"He still has more fangirls," I said.

"I don't see what they see," Eddy said.

"Yeah, me either," I said, "Except he is a lot nicer and smarter. But I like you."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Eddy asked.

"No," I said, "But nobody is smarter than Doppio D, so, technically, he's smarter than you."

"That's still offensive," Eddy said.

"Doppio D is smarter than me," I said, "Smarter than Ed, smarter than Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah, everyone combined. He was the smartest kid in school, and I was used to that being me!"

"Oh," Eddy said, "That's less offending."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Eddy looked into my eyes and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back. He kissed back harder. The kids ran back over. He broke apart and smiled.

"Hey guys," He said.

"Whee!" Izzy cheered.

"Dad, they have motorcycles!" Chris cried.

"Cool," Eddy said.

"And a merry-go round with animals!" Izzy said, "Like lions, and tigers, and bears."

"Oh my," I joked. Eddy laughed.

"Good one," He said.

"What is?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, right, you've never seen that movie," I said.

"When we get home, we'll watch it," Eddy said.

"What movie?" Chris asked.

"The Wizard of Oz," Andie said.

"Ooh, it sounds magic," Izzy said.

"It is," Andie and Edd said at the same time. I laughed.

"So where to now?" Andie and Eddy asked at the same time.

"I dunno," I shrugged. Eddy thought for a minute.

"Ferris Wheel," He suggested.

"Eddy, that's on the other side of the park," Andie said.

"No, it's right there," I pointed.

"Oh yeah," Andie said.

"C'mon, let's go," I said.

"Yeah, let's go," Eddy agreed. We walked over to the Ferris Wheel and got in line. Eddy looked at Andie.

"You okay, dude?" He asked, "You look like you just smeared flour on your face."

I looked at Andie.

"Actually, I'm afraid of heights," Andie said. Eddy frowned.

"You'll be fine," I said. Ryland looked up.

"I'm not going on that thing," She said.

"Aw, come on, Rye," Izzy begged, "I'll go on with you."

Ryland shook her head.

"No no no," She said.

"Please?" Izzy asked.

"No," Ryland whined, "I don't want to go that high."

"Why? Are you chicken?" Chris mocked.

Ryland punched Izzy's arm.

"Pff, no," Ryland said.

"Ow," Izzy rubbed her arm, "Why'd you punch me?"

"Because I don't want to go on that ride," Ryland hissed.

"Ok, but Chris is the one that called you a chicken," Izzy whined.

"But you're the one who started it," Ryland said.

"No, I just asked if you would please go on," Izzy said.

"And I said no," Ryland said.

"Chicken!" Chris teased.

"Chris, stop it," I scolded. Ryland growled threatening.

"Stop it!" She hissed. Chris started clucking like a chicken.

"Chris!" I frowned. Ryland glared at Chris.

"Don't make me slap you," She hissed. Chris stunk out his tongue.

"Chris, stop it," Eddy snapped. Chris grumbled.

"Daddy's boy," Ryland teased. Chris hissed. Ryland laughed and poked Chris's belly. Chris hissed again and swatted her hand.

"Ow, what's your problem?" Ryland asked.

"Don't poke me," Chris grumbled.

"I just did," Ryland said.

"Well don't!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, stop it," I hissed quietly, "People are staring."

Ryland laughed.

"Yeah, save the drama for your mama," She laughed. Eddy raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.

"Let's just get on the ride," He said.

Me, the twins, and Izzy went on one car. Eddy, Chris and Edd went on another. Eddy watched as the color drained from Edd's face. Izzy held my hand as she looked out the side of the car. Edd looked over the edge and jumped back.

"Wow, we're so high!" Izzy said. Edd closed his eyes and stuck his nails into the seat.

"That's right," I smiled at Izzy. After we went around a few times, we got off. We walked over to a Dip 'n' Dots stand and got ice cream.

At the end of the day, we went home. Eddy was driving. The kids were asleep in the back. Eddy sighed when we got home.


	25. Six Years Old

**Me: How old is Sierra now?**

 **Emily: Three. Andie gave her a beanie when she was two.**

 **Me: Ok. I think the twins are about three, too. Wait, no, the twins are two years and Chris is five. Also, the guests to the party are Ed, Autumn, Nazz, Kevin, Nicole, Sarah and Jimmy who are dating, Edd, Andie, and the Kankers, each with their new boyfriends and girlfriend, Lee and a guy named Billy, Marie and Rolf, May and Jonny, and Brandon and a girl named Willow. The Kankers are nice now.**

* * *

Me and Eddy were setting up Izzy and Ryland's sixth birthday party on Valentine's Day. Ryland was playing football with Chris. She threw the ball and accidentally broke a vase.

"Sorry," She said.

"Ryland!" I yelled then sighed, "How many times have we told you? Football is an outside game!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Bella, we'll go outside now," Ryland said. I sighed.

"Don't forget coats, hats, and mittens," I said.

"Ugh, ok," Chris groaned.

"A football player has to play in nothing but his jersey," Ryland said, "But fine."

"Would you rather be a good player, or sick?" I asked, "Coats, now."

"Yes mother," Ryland said. Eddy choked on a laugh.

"I am your aunt, that's close enough," I glared, "And I am in charge of you right now."

Ryland laughed.

"Easy, I'm just being funny," She said. I sighed. Sierra walked over and hid behind Ryland.

"Hi Sierra, baby," I smiled. Sierra looked around.

"Do you need some help?" She asked.

"Sure," I smiled, "Can you hand me the streamers?"

Eddy took a balloon and breathed in the helium.

"And Ryland make sure you clean up the vase," He said. Ryland, Sierra, Chris, Izzy, and I laughed. Even the twins laughed. Ryland took the balloon.

"I'm Alvin from Alvin and the chipmunks," She said. I laughed.

"Just don't get in trouble like he does," I said. Ryland cleared her throat.

"No, that's Chris's job," She said.

"Hey!" Chris frowned. Ryland and Sierra laughed.

"I'm kidding, let's go play football," Ryland said. I helped them get their coats and mittens on. Sierra smiled and helped me and Eddy decorate. We were done at 2:00 and the guests started to arrive. Ryland came in.

"Where's mom and dad?" She asked. Eddy frowned.

"They're stuck in traffic, they'll be here later," He said.

"They should be here soon," I said. Sierra walked over with a letter.

"This is for you," She said. Ryland took the letter and screamed when she opened it.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"I MADE LITTLE LEAGUE FOOTBALL!" Ryland screamed.

"Um, congrats?" I said, not sure if that was good or bad. Eddy smiled.

"Congrats, Rye," He said. Ryland hugged him.

"I'm so happy!" She said.

"Yay!" Izzy smiled, "I don't know anything about sports, but everyone else is happy so I am too!"

Ryland threw confetti in the air and laughed stupidly. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Eddy walked over to get the door. Standing there was Edd and Andie.

"Auntie Ann!" Izzy smiled.

"Uncle Sockhead!" Chris grinned. Sierra ran over.

"Daddy!" She said. Edd smiled.

"Hey Izzy," Andie said.

"About time you got here," I laughed.

"My apologies," Edd said, "Traffic was horrific."

"Hey, it's fine," I waved it off. Eddy invited the two in and laughed as Ryland tackled Kevin.

"Guess what?" She said, "I made the little league football team!"

Kevin laughed as he stood up. Ryland walked over to us and tripped over a purse.

"Ow," She said.

"You ok?" I asked. Ryland looked up and laughed.

"I am my mother's daughter," She said. Everyone laughed. I smiled and Izzy helped Ryland up.

"Thanks Iz," Ryland said.

"You're welcome, Rye," Izzy smiled.

"Let's go play in the snow," Ryland said. The adults helped all the kids get their coats, hats, and mittens on so they could play outside. Andie saw Marie and walked over.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Uh, hey," Marie said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Andie asked.

"Nothing," Marie shook her head, "Just...y'know...sorry..."

"Sorry for wha-" Andie stopped, "Oh, I remember now. Thank you."

"Uh, yeah," Marie looked down and quickly walked off. Andie frowned and walked over to the window to watch the kids. The twins were still inside. I was in the kitchen cooking with Edd and Eddy. Eddy and Edd were making pasta. Edd knocked over the sauce and Eddy decided to have some fun.

"Mama mia, careful with-a the sauce," He said in a fake Italian accent. I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't even sound Italian," I said. Edd glared at Eddy while he cleaned the spill.

"Now we need to make more sauce," I sighed. Andie walked in.

"Oy, what's going on in here?" She asked, "Need some more help?"

"We're fine," I said, "Hey, who's watching the kids?"

There was a thud and laughter. Me, Andie, Edd, and Eddy went to see what happened. Ryland, Izzy, and Chris were covered completely in snow. Chris popped his head out of the snow. Andie gasped.

"What happened?" She asked. Ryland shook the snow out of her hair.

"Chris threw the football at the snow on the roof and now we're covered in snow," Ryland said.

"That was awesome!" Chris cried.

"No it was not!" Ryland said. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Yes it was, I just don't want to get in trouble."

"It's not like we would," Chris said. Ryland frowned.

"Chris also hit the bird feeder and broke it," She said. Chris whipped around to glare at Ryland.

"Chris!" I yelled.

"What, I'm honest?" Ryland said.

"Now we have to buy a new one," I said. Sierra glared at Chris.

"Now I have a mess to clean up, thanks a lot," She said.

"You don't have to clean it up," I said.

"I don't?" Sierra asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Chris does." Chris groaned. Ryland frowned.

"I'll help," She sighed, "I also hit the bird bath."

"Ok," I said. Ryland and Chris went back outside. They came back in a few minutes later holding the pieces of the bird feeder. Ryland frowned.

"This is the last time I save your butt," She said.

"Never asked you to," Chris mumbled.

"I was trying to be nice, you brat," Ryland said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"By telling them I broke it in the first place?" He asked.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm honest," Ryland said.

"I could teach you to lie," Chris smirked.

"How about no?" Ryland said. Chris shrugged.

"Fine, whatever," He said. Ryland sat on the couch with Izzy.

"Can we open presents now?" Izzy asked.

"No," Eddy said, "After you have dinner."

"Aw," Izzy frowned, "Can we have dinner?"

"It's not ready yet," Eddy said.

"Aw!" Izzy whined, "Can we play Legos?"

"Sure," Eddy said.

"Yay!" Izzy brightened.

"Let's go," Ryland said. They all raced over to Izzy's Lego table. Nicole walked over, too. Ryland smiled.

"Hey Nikki," She said.

"Hi Ryland," Nicole smiled. Ryland sighed.

"My mom's gonna have another baby," She said.

"Yay!" Izzy smiled.

"I hope it's a boy this time," Chris said. Ryland nodded.

"Me too," She said.

"Yeah, I don't like hanging out with girls all the time," Chris said.

"Yeah, me too," Ryland said, "No offense."

"But you are a girl," Chris said.

"So?" Ryland said, "I have a friend named Nick and a friend named Hakim."

"Hack-what?" Chris stared.

"Ha-kim," Ryland said, "The i is like long vowel e."

"What kind of name is that?" Chris asked.

"He's African American," Ryland said. Chris stared at her in confusion. Ryland explained what African Americans were.

"Ooooh," Chris said.

"Nick and Hakim are actually on my little league football team," Ryland said.

"Cool," Chris said.

"Yeah," Ryland said.

"Dinner's ready!" I called. The kids came downstairs and sat at the table. After eating, the girls opened their presents. Ryland was sitting next to Eddy and Izzy. Izzy mostly got Lego sets and building stuff, because she loved to build. Ryland got sports related stuff. After presents we had cake. The cake was beautiful.

"Jeez, this cake looks so cool," Ryland said. It was a football made out of Minecraft blocks.

"It's a Minecraft football!" Izzy cried.

"It's so awesome," Ryland said. Eddy cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. Ryland smirked and flicked a piece of frosting onto Chris.

"Hey!" Chris frowned and wiped it off his face.

"Ryland!" I glared.

"What?" Ryland said, "I'm only six once."

"Actually, you're six 365 times," I said.

"No, next year I'll be 7," Ryland said.

"There's 365 days in a year," I said, "If each day counts as a time you're six..."

"I know," Ryland said.

"Then exactly," I said, then laughed, "I don't know half the crap that comes out of my mouth."

Ryland frowned.

"You shouldn't say that," She scolded. Eddy laughed.

"Crap isn't a bad word," I said, "Plus, I'm aloud to say whatever I want. You are not."

"You're not allowed to say that in front of me, Bella," Ryland said. Eddy laughed harder. I rolled my eyes. Ryland shook her head.

"Go stand in the corner," She scolded. Everyone laughed. I laughed. Ryland took a bow.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week," She said. I smiled.

"Mom, can I sleep over tonight?" Ryland asked. Andie looked at me.

"If it's okay with your aunt, it's okay with me," She said.

"Please Mommy?" Izzy asked, looking up at me.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. Ryland hugged Izzy.

"Yay!" She said.

"Sleepover!" Izzy grinned.

"Can I sleep over, Miss Bella?" Nicole asked. Ryland frowned.

"Please Aunt Bella?" She asked.

"If it's ok with your mom," I said to Nicole. Nicole raced over to Nazz.

"Mom, can I sleep over?" Nicole asked.

"Sure, why not?" Nazz shrugged.

"Yay!" Nicole cheered and hugged Nazz's legs, "Thank you, Mommy!" She raced back over, "She said yes!"

"Boo yah, boo yah, boo yah," Ryland cheered.

That night, the girls fell asleep really late, and woke up even later.

* * *

 **Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WE FINALLY FINISHED CUL-DE-SAC: SECOND GENERATION! HOW'S IT FEEL, EMILY?!**

 **Emily: Pretty fantastic.**

 **Me: I KNOW! SO AWESOME!**


End file.
